Wish Upon a Shooting Star
by FantasmaLuminum
Summary: Everyone is getting ready for the much anticipated Smash Tournament to see who will be crowned victor. Zelda has had her eye on the trophy since she arrived but will the presence of newcomer Ike light sparks? Find out how they fall for each other despite their differences... ZeldaxIke and lots more!
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfic guys... anywayzzz enjoy! please review if u like it. i don't mind a simple `i love it` ;) just motivate me to write more cos i really need it...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Newcomer in Smash Mansion**

It was nearing winter as the inhabitants of Smash Mansion were getting ready for a celebration of newcomers. Decorations filled the marvelous main hall of the Smash Mansion, the official home for all smashers and the venue of the celebration. A few smashers and a majority of toads were helping out with the decorations that were led by Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom. Streamers of red, gold and silver were wrapped skilfully around each marble pillar which stood majestically in the hall. The windows were clothed with red velvet curtains that fell lazily to the marble floor. Several chandeliers hung gracefully over the rushing workers who were all in a hurry to finish their tasks.

"No No!" shouted Princess Peach, in a sugar coated voice at some toads who were arranging the flowers on the buffet table. " Use separate colours for each table. Don't mix them up." Gosh, how hard was it to arrange flowers, thought Princess Peach as she tried one of the biscuits that a toad had asked her to try.

" Way too much sugar"

"Oh, sorry your highness. I'll do them again." The toad was just about to leave for the kitchen when a gentle gloved hand landed on his shoulder.

"Ah-ah. I didn't say they weren't nice" Peach said.

Her attention was then caught by a number of toads who were gathered around a ladder.

"Be careful with that!" called the blond princess out to her subjects who were watching another toad hang up a banner on the ceiling. It read 'Welcome New Smashers!" in pink curvy writing. "I don't want to have to make another one."

"Don't worry Princess." said the toad at the top of the ladder. " This time I won't-"

Peach squealed at the top of her voice when the toad slipped on the ladder pulling the banner down with him. Suddenly Pit swooped in and caught the toad just before it fell to the floor and ripped the banner again.

"Got 'ya" said Pit. He carefully put the toad back on the ground and faced the Princess. "Need help?"

Peach caught her breath again. Thank goodness her banner didn't rip. "Thank you Pit, that would be most kind of you."

The angel boy with a head of thick brunette hair flew to the banner and fixed it back in place. "Hey, anytime."

Peach suddenly had a thought when she remembered that Pit could fly, well she could too but only for a few seconds. "Actually Pit, there is something I want you to do."

" Uh-oh. Sounds like chores Pit. Run while you've still got your dignity."

Peach turned around angrily at the source of the voice. It was the red-headed prince, Roy. " And, what do you want?" she asked with her sweetest voice, which didn't match her features that were boiling with anger.

Roy cupped his left ear. "What's that I hear? Ah yes, the Princess is talking to me again." he chuckled while holding his sides. A finger went up to his eye and Peach suspected that he was showing her he was crying from laughter.

"Shov-" Peach remembered she was a Princess and it was unladylike to talk rude so she put on one of her sweetest fake smiles that she normally used around Mario. "Prince Roy, would you be as kind to kindly leave me in peace thus not provoking me." her voice was so sweet it could give cavities.

Pit who was just a witness in all of this shook his head. Trouble was brewing up. Fast.

"Ha. O.K you highness" Roy made a deep bow. "I shall leave you in peace with your marvellous work." He took a few glances at the decorations and turned to head for the door with his blue cape flapping swiftly behind him.

Finally, thought Peach. She massaged the bridge of her nose. Oh, how she despised him.

" You just be my peachy Peach." he call out to her while walking out the hall. At first Peach wondered who he was talking to then it all sank in. All the other toads stopped what they were doing. Even Pit's mouth hung open in disbelief.

Peach felt her face flame up fiercely and her hands shake. He... I... Hate... Him...

"Yeah that's it." shouted Roy, he was at the main doors now. "She's sweet and hairy on the outside but on the inside she has a heart of stone!" Roy started laughing at his own joke. A majority of the toads started to laugh so that they forgot what they were doing.

Peach, now on the verge of exploding, just clenched her fists and took deep breaths. Relax Peach, he's just another idiot, like the rest of them. The laughter got louder and was ringing furiously in her ears. " Enough!" she yelled. " Back to work everyone, we are late on schedule."

Pit landed beside her as she sat down on a wooden stool and took a sip of her tea that was being held for her by a toad before. "You know Princess Peach, don't let him get to you. He's always like that. Now, what was it that you were going to ask me?"

Peach set down her teacup and saucer on the tray the toad was holding. "I was thinking that you could throw confetti on the newcomers tonight."

"From above?"

"Yes. Seeing how you fly and all. I'd ask one of the toads-" A toad that was walking past them holding finger food tripped over his own feet and sent the food flying into the punch bowl. "Well, you can see. So, will you do it?"

Pit shrugged. He knew Roy would make fun of him, oh, and maybe Captain Falcon, Wario and a few other male smashers, but he was close to Peach and wouldn't say no to a friend. "I guess so." Somehow, deep down, he knew he was going to regret this.

Peach happily clapped her hands. "Fantastic. Now that's out the way I can go do my nails. Look, they're are run down. Aww, you poor things..." she muttered to herself as she left Pit standing among the mass of the toads.

* * *

Princess Zelda of Hyrule sat on her bed watching the analogue clock that hung over a pink dressing table that belonged to her roommate, Princess Peach. She was holding an invitation to the party tonight that was celebrating the newcomers to the Smash Mansion. It wasn't really an invite as it was mandatory to attend but Princess Peach who was in charge of organising the party insisted making them, well, her toads that is.

"Eight sharp is when they arrive." muttered the brunette princess to herself.

She checked the invitation again and studied the names of the newcomers. "Lucas... Ah, that's a friend of Ness's. Solid Snake, what a weird name."

The last name was Ike, a mercenary apparently and a close friend of Roy's and Marth's. Both were Princes but she was sure Ike wasn't as he had no title only mercenary as a hint to what he did. She recalled a conversation she had with Prince Marth earlier.

" So, this Ike person, how is his personality?" asked Zelda.

Marth, who was busy flipping through pages of a book about poetry stopped and thought for a second. "Well I'd say he's quite blunt but don't worry he's not blunt to girls or princesses for that matter." She hated the way he put an envy on princess.

"I mean generally, is he nice or mean?"

Marth continued flipping through his book. " That's hard."

"What?"

A few shushes could be heard.

"Ahem. Silence in the library." whispered Fox in a hoarse voice. He had poked his head literally threw one of the bookcases just to look at them. "Most people are here to read, not to engage conversation."

"Sorry" whispered both Marth and Zelda sheepishly.

They were both sitting on separate armchairs with an oak table between them with a lamp on it. Marth was indulging on some sweet poetry which he was thinking of using to win over the heart of who he desired. Whereas Zelda sat with a closed book in her hand about the founders of Smash Mansion. To her left sat a fireplace where a fire was crackling wildly.

Meanwhile Zelda was getting frustrated. "You haven't answered my question yet." she reminded him.

Marth's blue-haired head looked up from his book and then to where Fox's head had poked out. He spoke in the most discreet voice he could muster. "Why are you so curious? Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Its just... Princess Peach said she heard Link say ,that Roy said, Ike was a person not to be messed with and confidently said that he was sure Ike would win the Smash trophy this year."

Marth took out a notebook from his pocket and placed it on the arm of his armchair. "Roy is right about one thing that Ike is not to be messed with but Ike's not going to win the trophy. I am."

"Yeah right, think again pretty boy." said Zelda while crossing her arms over her chest.

* * *

Zelda had left the soothing silence of the library and Marth after a while since he was busy scribbling down lines of poetry in his notebook to be bothered to answer her question. Now even when she sat on her red clad bed she thought of how weird it was for Marth to keep so quiet about someone. Like Princess Peach, the Queen of Gossip, Marth was known to be a reliable source for some dirt on people. He had an eye for observing people and could tell what they were like or what they did when their door was closed or when everyone's back was turned. He unlike Princess Peach didn't use the information he achieved to blackmail people. Both were gifted with an observant eye that sometimes Zelda wished she could trade her wisdom for. Being observant meant that Marth and Princess Peach were often winners of their battles as they already knew their opponents fighting style and where he or she said weak point was. The thought that poked about in her mind earlier returned. Why was Marth so insistent in ignoring her questions on Ike? Ike...

"Roy is right about one thing that Ike is not to be messed with..." Marth had said.

Great, she thought. She was hoping for some weak newcomers that she could easily thrash. But if Ike was a tough guy, that would be hard. Lately she hadn't been successful in her brawls. Even the private tutoring from her boyfriend, Link the Hero of Time, wasn't helping much. She knew him too well, how he attacked, what his rhythm was and how to catch him off guard. She had had one battle scheduled for her against Link but won by default as Link had mysteriously pulled out. Wario wouldn't stop calling her a weakling for the length of the week. Link realised this and apologised immediately but she had forgiven him mainly on the basis that she couldn't give the damn about what Wario thought. Link was relieved but Zelda couldn't help thinking how good it would have made her look if she defeated Link. It would have definitely shut up a certain over-weight baboon.

The door of her dorm suddenly clicked and Princess Peach came rushing in. She went straight to her dressing table and sat on her stool. She observed herself in the mirror while checking her teeth.

"That liar!" she shrieked making Zelda's train of thought derail.

"What liar?" asked Zelda as she turned on her bed to face her friends back.

"Oh Zelda!" she said it her usual high pitched voice which she hadn't used earlier. " I didn't see you there. Are you going like that? If I must say you look... Unattractive?"

Zelda looked down on herself. She was wearing a plain white gown that she only wore in the dorm. Anyway, a princess of her status should never wear something like this in public. It was just not right.

"No, Peach. I'll change later. What were you saying about a liar?"

Peach was busily walking over to her pink studded wardrobe. She opened it and pulled out a beautiful pink glittering gown covered in plastic for protection. "I was talking about Toon Link. He said I had something stuck in my teeth." she removed the plastic and held it against herself while admiring it. "You'd better get ready now. Look at the time it's almost 7.30 p.m.."

"Not too flashy, huh?" said Zelda. She too got up and headed for her lilac wardrobe.

"I was planning on wearing this for when I win the Smash Trophy. But... Change of plan. This dress fits perfect for this occasion." Peach pulled out a pair of 5-inch heels that matched the colour of her dress.

Zelda pulled out a cream coloured dress that was gracefully decorated with soft silk and lace. Not too loud, thought Zelda. She didn't like sticking out or making a scene. Simple was quite perfect for her, it matched her.

"Oh darling," she said as she faced Zelda. " That dress again?"

"I know, I know, I just like this dress."

" Listen, I love every single dress in here but I don't wear them all at once."

"I'm not wearing lots of dresses at once"

Peach started rummaging in her wardrobe. "Here" she held up a scarlet red dress. "It fits the occasion perfect. Don't tell me you don't want to charm the socks off that... What's his name?"

"Solid Snake?"

Peach massaged her temples and shook her head. "Nah, the other one... Ike! That's it!"

"Ike?" repeated Zelda.

"Uh-huh."

Zelda reached for her back and undid her dress. " No thank you. Also, why would I want to do that?"

Peach put the dress back into her wardrobe and patted it lightly. "Don't worry darling I'll where you one day."

"Peach?"

Peach began undressing."I heard Link also say that Ike is quite a looker, according to Roy that is." Peach's voice got tense at the mention of Roy's name.

Zelda slipped on her dress and patted it gently at the sides. "Why did you say Roy's name like that?"

"Long story"

* * *

Princess Zelda and Princess Peach walked gracefully into the main hall of Smash Mansion. Zelda took a deep breath as she saw that all the smashers were there, as expected. Her eyes travelled to Wario and Bowser who were raiding the buffet table.

"My dentist said I should stay away from the sweet stuff but what the heck." Wario said as he chucked half a piece of pie in his mouth. Immediately he ran towards the restrooms. "Arghh! I guess she was right!"

Bowser was in a fit of laughter and helped himself the remainder of the pie.

"Peach! Zelda!" the blue-haired prince, Marth, walked up to them followed by Link.

Peach whipped out her fan and began fluttering at herself. "Hot isn't it." she winked mischievously at Zelda.

"Hi Marth." said Zelda.

Marth was wearing a white tunic and white trousers topped off with shining armour. He was practically a prince in shining armour with a blue cape to match his hair. He took Peach's free hand gently in his and kissed it. "May I have the honour of escorting you?"

"I believe you may." answered Peach between a fit of giggles.

They both walked off together leaving Zelda and Link. "I guess it's just you and me." said Link as he linked his arm with Zelda's.

"Like old times?"

"Like old times." he replied with a laugh.

They walked slowly together and admired the toads handy work, and of course, Peach's party planning.

"Has an eye for decor, doesn't she?"

Zelda, who was busily observing a blue hedgehog that was break dancing on the floor, just caught his question. "Mmm... Yes, it's beautiful. Hey Link, have the newcomers arrived yet?"

"Yeah, they arrived early. Minutes before you came down."

"Who's that?" she asked pointing to the blue hedgehog.

"Oh, that's Sonic. Didn't you read your invitation?"

"I did, but not all of it."

"That's a no then." said a voice behind them.

Marth was walking alone and smiled weakly at them.

"Where's Peach?" asked Zelda as she glanced around the room searching for her roommate.

"She is talking to a certain hedgehog, Sonic, I think."

Zelda smile. There was only one reason her friend would leave Marth's side to talk to someone else, he had to be a pranker like her. She kept all this to herself as no one actually knew who was the mastermind prankster. Peach's happy-go-lucky personality (fake), meant that everyone never suspected her. She herself had been pranked a number of times in the past but not too severely. Only those who Peach had it in for like Roy, Wario and Bowser, got the worst pranks. Though lately it was getting hard to prank for Peach as people were getting suspicious. Now that she's possibly found an accomplice, who knows what will happen next. The thought made Zelda grin.

"Did I miss out on a joke?" asked Roy as he walked up to them.

"What joke? I didn't hear it..." said Link.

Zelda clicked back. "No, I was just smiling to myself."

Roy smiled as well then suddenly remembered why he was there. "Marth! I've been searching for you. Ike's just over there." he said pointing to the far side of the hall. "He wants to meet you."

Zelda's eyes followed to where he was pointing. All she could see was a red cape flapping lightly and a head of thick spiky blue hair. That's him? She thought.

They all walked up to him. Ike was quite tall, a little more than Marth. Zelda noticed the muscles in his arms flex when he lifted something to his face. Wow, look at those, she found herself thinking before shaking the thought away. What's up with me?

"Ike! It's great to see you after all this time" Marth was the first to step forward.

Ike turned around and Zelda was caught in his azure blue eyes. She felt herself drowning so she tightened her grip on Link's arm.

"Likewise" he said as he shook Marth's hand.

"You already know who Roy is so-" Marth trailed off as he glanced at Link and Zelda. "This is Link, the Hero of Time, from Hyrule."

Ike shook his hand with a bland expression.

"And this fine lady is Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"And Link's girlfriend" blurted Roy.

Ike merely glanced at her before moving his attention to Marth again.

How rude! Thought Zelda.

"So how's Smash Mansion serving you?" asked Marth to Ike.

"It's alright, I guess, but it'll get better when I get a match scheduled."

Marth, Link and Roy started laughing.

"Yeah. I can't wait for my next match!" Roy said.

"Hey, Zelda probably feels left out." said Link.

Zelda just continued on smiling. It was true what Link said but at least Marth, Link and Roy actually exclaimed her presence. Ike on the other hand was completely oblivious to her.

"I don't mind, really." she said then she noticed something in Ike's hair.

"Hey guys!" said Pit, he was slowly gliding to them, his feet barely touching the ground.

"Uh-oh, here comes flower boy!" said Roy.

Zelda, Link and Marth stifled a laugh. Ike remained bored.

Pit landed next to Ike and looked at him for a few seconds.

"Watch it Ike, flower boy has eyes for you! Hehe!"

This made everyone who heard laugh hysterically. Zelda couldn't control herself.

Ike just narrowed his eyes and looked away. "Flower boy?"

"That'd be me Ike." said Pit, he's eyes flaming with anger.

"Ha! You admitted it!" cried Roy.

"That's it! Hold this would you." Pit handed Ike a basket of confetti, flapped his wings furiously and went zooming after Roy.

"Arghh! No Pit! Aww c'mon!" yelled Roy.

Ike eyed the basket as though it was poisonous.

"It won't bite y'know." said Zelda.

"Haha. Yeah, well I'd better calm Pit down." said Link as he went after Pit who was trying to dip Roy's head in a punch bowl.

Peach came running up to them. "Hi!" she said to Ike.

"Hello." replied Ike.

What? He talks to Peach but not me! Zelda thought. Ok, now I'm angry.

Peach whipped out her fan. "Wow. It getting hotter in here every second."

"Hot? But it's October." said Marth, looking puzzled.

"I get it." said Ike, his mouth slightly grinned.

Peach giggled and flapped faster. "Haha. Clever, you must be Ike. My name is Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom." she held out her hand to him.

Ike lent down and took her hand in his before kissing it lightly. "Charmed."

Zelda saw Peach eyeing his hair.

"Stop right there!" Peach exclaimed.

Ike froze, so did Zelda and Marth.

Peach removed her glove on her free hand and gently touched Ike's blue hair. "So, Roy wasn't kidding." she merely said.

Ike got up straight and glanced at a shocked Marth. Zelda was shocked too but she was good at hiding feelings.

"Close our mouth Marth, you'll catch flies." said Peach as she put her glove back on. "I hope you didn't mind that."

The side of Ike's mouth twitched. "Not at all, your highness. I'm at your service." he said with a slight bow.

Zelda just watched him and thought she imagined that when he stood back up that his eyes had lingered to her. Did he mean it for me? She thought.

Marth, who had gone a shade of scarlet, checked his watch. " It's getting late."

"What are you doing with that Ike?"

"This? Pit gave it me before he chased after Roy."

"As usual" said Zelda.

"Give it here, Ike." Peach took it off Ike and Zelda thought she saw the same thing in Ike's hair again. "I'm going to have some tea, care to join me Marth?"

Marth nodded his head enthusiastically before realising.

Peach left with Marth leaving Zelda and Ike alone.

Now's my chance, thought Zelda.

"Umm..."

Ike placed his hand on his sword, he fingered it for a few seconds.

"Ike" her voice came out squeaky and making her blush.

"Mmm?" he said.

"T-there's something in your hair. Its been there for a while now... But I"

Ike's hand went to his hair. His hand searched aimlessly in his thick hair. Zelda wondered for a second what Peach meant. She watched his hand pass the confetti stuck in his hair.

"Here." she said while tip-toeing and pulling the confetti from his hair. She didn't notice she had placed her hand on his shoulder. Realising this, she pulled her away almost violently.

Ike just eyed her curiously. She saw him open his mouth to speak, his gorgeous shaped lips that she wondered what felt like.

"Hide me! Hide me! Please!" cried Roy as he jumped behind Ike.

Pit came flying past seconds after, still fuming.

"Seen Roy?"he asked.

Zelda and Ike shook their heads..

"He's gone. You can come out now." said Ike. Even he couldn't help grinning as he glance behind him and saw Roy under his cape.

"Phew, thanks guys. I thought I was a goner. Hey its getting late and I heard Master Hand say tomorrow noon there's going to be a battle. We should get going huh? An early bird catches the worm."

Ike simply nodded and followed Roy out the hall. "Goodnight, your highness." Ike said before he left.

Zelda did a double-take as she saw a slight tinge of blush on Ike's cheek.

"I'd better get going too."

* * *

**Well what do u think? ok? if so please review so i can improve! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 2

Zelda awoke the next morning with a smile spread across her face. She looked over to Peach's bed and saw it was empty, as usual. She stretched and yawned while last night party still lingered on her mind, surprisingly. Last night she had simply slipped into her night gown and seconds later drifted off, without a care in the world of the party._ Perhaps, she thought, I was too tired to think._

After a quick shower she slipped on her gown, applied some makeup and brushed her brunette hair so that it fell past her shoulders. As she made her way to breakfast she met Samus along the way, who was wearing her normal elastic suit that made squeaky noises with every stride she made. _No one would ever catch me in that, thought Zelda. _Samus, on the other hand, pulled off the outfit flawlessly, mostly due to her shape.

"Oh, hi Zelda." Samus said as she flicked a stray strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "Did you have a good time yesterday?"

_I was, until I met Ike, Zelda thought. _Zelda put on a fake smile. "Yeah, it was great. How about you, Samus?"

"Well..." Samus trailed off.

Zelda hadn't realised that they had arrived at the Melee Café. There wasn't many Smashers, just the odd few who had bothered to wake up early. Peach could be seen sitting at a table for four, with Marth on her right, chatting away and oblivious that she was missing her cup with her biscuit. There were two empty seats. One for Zelda and the other for Roy. Though, Roy probably wouldn't appear as Peach would end up trying to rip his head off or striking him with her frying pan. To be honest, Zelda quite missed Roy at breakfast, mostly for his humour as he would make even a miserable day shine radiantly; which Zelda needed a little too often. A loud chuckle echoed through the café and she saw Roy slapping the table with his palms in between spurts of laughter. Across him was Sonic, who was mirroring Roy's laughter. Zelda eyed an empty seat beside him but thought better of it. Peach wouldn't appreciate it if she sat next to her enemy and exchanged thoughts over tea. Strangely enough, Peach and Roy were never actually enemies in the first place. Zelda smiled as she remembered the first prank they had devised together to get back at Bowser who had beaten them in a match. The prank included lots of honey and a box of feathers, not very imaginative, yes, but the result was hilarious. They spent so much time together back then, now, all they do is stare daggers into each other. Zelda sighed. _No friendship ever deserved that. _Actually, calling it a friendship wasn't a hundred-percent true as Zelda suspected they had feelings for each other. Her suspicions were confirmed when she and Link had caught them lip-locking in a dark corridor. Their reaction was priceless and Zelda had never seem someone go that red before. The main reason for their breaking up was a prank that went too far. Master Hand found out and decided to punish them. Scared of being chucked out the Mansion, both pointed fingers at each thus causing the present dispute. Roy's laughter rung through her ears again. _Oh, how she missed his smiles. Especially when Peach was too._

"Hey, Samus!" Falco shouted from across the café.

Samus turned to Zelda. "Catch you later." And with that, she hurried off to Falco. _Samus, thought Zelda, she doesn't talk much but when she does, she hits the nail on the head, oh, and definitely is one hell of a smasher to beat._

Samus's voice attracted Peach's attention and she signalled Zelda to come over with a gentle inward flap of her white gloved hand. Strangely, Zelda felt like a pet chasing after her masters hand.

"No he didn't?!" Peach suddenly exclaimed as Zelda drew nearer. "And?"

Marth shrugged and glanced at Zelda before nodding to Peach.

"I can't believe it... Zelda! Sit down already." Peach violently pulled her friend down onto the chair on her left. _Owww... _She pushed a plate of biscuits to Zelda, "Eat up!", then she poured her some hot steaming tea, "Drink now!"

_What's with all this? Peach never did this. Oh, well, there's always a first I guess..._

Peach finished her conversation with Marth-about a certain someone forgetting to shut their dorm door before deciding to sing at the top of their voice-before turning to Zelda. Her face was shining with happiness, it was almost priceless and weird.

"What's up?" asked Zelda, as she lifted her cup to her lips. She took a quick sip and lay it back down. "You haven't smiled like that since Roy was with us."

Peach blinked. Her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out only a few words, "D-don't... Say... T-that name, _if you please"_

"Didn't you check the match schedule on your way here?" interjected Marth quickly, as his eyes went to and fro by Zelda and Peach like a tennis match. Zelda shook her head.

"No wonder. I knew you were too calm." Peach managed to regain grip of herself. Zelda heard a quiet _humph _escape her friends lips.

"I don't get it and _would _you stop talking riddles?"

"Fine." Peach brought up a napkin to her mouth and wiped it gently. "If you had checked the schedule, you would have known that you have a match this afternoon." The way Peach said it was like Zelda was simple-minded.

Zelda almost spat her tea out causing Marth to flinch. "What? Today? Its so early, I haven't... What time?"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down there." said Marth as he took a bite out of a chocolate cookie, a few crumbles fell onto a plate.

Zelda's hands gripped on her skirt causing it to wrinkle. _Slow down? This was disastrous! She hadn't trained for weeks! _"Who am I against?" she asked.

"Me." said a drawling voice behind her.

She was about to turn around when she heard the chair on her right move and someone sit down. "Where have you been?" asked Marth.

Zelda forced her eyes to see who it was, she was sure it wasn't... Or was it?

"Walking." Ike said simply as he took a swig of his coffee and placed it on the table. Zelda could smell the light aroma of the coffee around her, and strangely the smell of roses. _Roses? What was a guy like Ike doing smelling like that? _She pondered for a second. Ike turned his attention to Zelda, something she had only seen him do once before yesterday. "I'm your opponent today." he said lightly as though he couldn't care less. "Scared?"

Zelda caught him smirking. Their eyes met. His gaze dark and devouring. Something blazed within him as he looked at Zelda, but she couldn't tell if it was anger or desire. One thing she did know, it made her catch her breath.

"Of course she's not." interjected Peach before Zelda could answer. "She's got me on her side."

Zelda finally found her voice. "Yeah, but much use you'll be if your on the sidelines, watching."

Peach lightly shoved her friends shoulder. "No silly! We're paired together. Like Ike said, we'll be against him." Zelda felt her face flame up. _How embarrassing!_

"Who's your teammate Ike?" asked Marth.

Ike took a few seconds to reply. "Kirby..." he said with disinterest. "That's the pink balloon thing, I take?"

Zelda tried her best to keep herself from jumping up and screaming. _Kirby? Hah, too easy. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all... _Marth bravely chuckled though Ike did nothing. "Should be easy then, Ike?" "Yeah..."

"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you." Peach did her signature wink at Ike.

Marth laughed some more. "I don't think that'll be a good idea." Peach pouted. "And why not?"

"You've never seen Ike fight before. He-"

"I think that's enough clues." Ike cut Marth off.

The four then sat in silence as they each finished their breakfast. Zelda suddenly didn't feel hungry as she thought of the match before her. She always got a queasy feeling, but once on the battlefield it would all vanish only to be replace with a huge desire to win. Peach left the table first as she said something about getting her wardrobe sorted. Marth left shortly after, heading for the library as usual. Zelda would have gone too but she really needed to get some food in her. Once again, she heard a familiar chuckle. She looked up and saw Roy walking past with Sonic. He caught her eye, smiled and waved, then left.

"Finding it hard to eat?" asked Ike. His voice was so calm yet masculine. Zelda nodded. Ike handed her a chocolate cookie, similar to the one that Marth had eaten earlier. "Try this. It might help."

Zelda took the cookie off him and their fingertips brushed. Even just a little contact with him made her blush. "So..." he began as he watched her bite into the cookie. "Is Link really your boyfriend?"

_Cough! Cough! What? What did he say? She was choking on a cookie! Great!_

"You ok?" Ike voice came out worried. He placed a hand on her back and slapped her lightly as though not to her hurt her but to dislodge the cookie. A few other Smashers looked to see what was happening before whispers filled the air.

Zelda held her hand to him. "I'm fine. I-I think its dislodged." her throat felt suddenly itchy but she urged the desire to itch. She noticed Ike had a worried look across his face. Suddenly she couldn't help but laugh. Ike looked puzzled at her.

"Is something wrong?"

Zelda quickly shook her head. _What was she doing?_ "No, nothing is wrong. Its just your... Face... It was, uh, urm, _funny."_ she stifled a giggle.

Ike looked hurt. "Is being worried funny then?"

"No,No... It's just." she bit her lip as her face felt hot. "I didn't think you could be so expressional."

"Oh..." Ike merely said. " So how about that question?"

Zelda was lost for words. She and Link were close but not that close, they weren't actually an item. However people thought so due to the fact they were always together. Link had never said he loved her, though she assumed it by his actions towards her. Now, Ike, another guy was waiting for her to answer. _What should I say? If I say yes, then... Then..._

Ike waited for an answer patiently. "... I guess that's a yes then?"

Zelda felt her heart beat fast. "yes! No... I mean... Actually we're just very close, that's all. We aren't... We have known each other for a long time and Link has become... like a boyfriend to me."

Ike took a swig of his coffee. "That wasn't too hard now, was it?"

Zelda noticed he was smirking. His eyes glittered with light and Zelda couldn't help but gaze into them. "No..."

"Very well. Anyway, I must leave now, if you don't mind. I'd like to train before my first match." Ike drained the remainder of his coffee and got up.

"Ike?" said Zelda as she twirled a loose strand of her hair with her finger.

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly to her.

"See you in the arena"

* * *

Meanwhile, Peach had decided to take a stroll out into the gardens of the Mansion. The had her pink parasol to shade her from the sun, even though it wasn't even strong since it was near winter. She walked along the cobbled path that led to a fointain. Every step she made was followed by the sound of her heels hitting the cobbled path. It felt soothing to her. _This afternoon, I'm going to do my best! _She thought. _I'll show them... Yeah! Wait... What's that? _She stopped her tracks when she could see a pair of boots on the ground. She went closer for a better look. The boots were made of brown leather and must come up to her knees if she wore them. _Are these Link's?_

"Hiya Peachy!"

Peach didn't have to turn to guess who it was. She began walking as fast as her feet would carry her in the opposite direction to the voice.

"Hey! Wait! Hold on a sec!"

She hurried her steps and turned a corner only to bump into Bowser. She fell to the floor from the force. He growled at her before realising it was Peach.

"Hey watch it you walking disaster!" she yelled out at Bowser without realising who it was. She looked up and saw Bowser looking down at her in a menacing way. "Oh... Bowser?"

Bowser reached down and grabbed her.

"Hey! Get your claws off me!" she yelled with all her might. Hopefully Mario or Luigi would hear.

Bowser began to chortle as he carried the Princess off. He made loud thumping sounds on the ground. He stopped chortling when he realised there was a sword pointing towards his face. The tip of the sword shone brightly in then light. Peach didn't notice as she was busy thumping her fists against Bowser's chest.

"Drop the Princess, or else" said Roy who was holding the sword with a steady grip. His red hair ruffled a bit as a light breeze came past them.

"Rawwwghh" Bowser dropped the Princess onto the hard ground.

"Owww!" yelled the princess.

Roy dropped his sword and went to Peach's aid. "Are you Ok? I-" _Slap! _Roy rubbed his cheek. "Ouch! What the hell did you slap me for?"

Peach made a _humph _sound. "You had it coming. You could of told him to put me down _gently._ Not _drop_ me!" Peach folded her arms across her chest before glaring at Roy. "Well?"

Roy who was still rubbing the red hand mark on his cheek tried to scoop Peach off the ground.

"W-what are you doing! You're meant to say sorry! Not pick me up." Peach went red as she felt Roy's arm under her leg. He was holding her bridal-style.

"That can wait. Right now, I need to-"

Bowser had picked up Roy's sword and now was pointing it at Roy. It looked kind of weird in Bowser's huge paw. Bowser pointed the sword at Peach then to the floor.

Roy looked blankly at Bowser. "What the... Um?"

"He wants you to put me down. I agree, you should." Peach translated.

"I know." Roy shifted his grip on Peach. "I'm not going to though."

Bowser understood this and started throwing a tantrum consisting of mostly roaring at Roy and stomping around. "Rawwwgh!" Bowser insisted Roy put Peach down this very instant; and so did Peach.

Roy watched his sword as Bowser waved it around. Peach tried her best to struggle out of Roy's arms. Roy felt the princess slip a bit. "What are you doing?" he said as he looked down at her.

Peach felt her face flame up as she realised their faces have never been this close since they...

"Stop it." said Roy. He held her tighter and closer this time so that she could now feel the rise and fall of his chest.

"Put me down!" she yelled at him as she reverted her gaze from his blue sparkling eyes.

"No."

"RAWWGHH!"

"Would you shut up! Or I'll shut you up, got it?!" Roy warned Bowser.

"Just... Put me down!" Peach wiggled out a bit more from Roy's arms but his grip was too tight.

"Ok! Ok! You know what, Bowser? Let's fight! You and me, for the princess!" Roy went to a nearby bench and put Peach gently on it. "Gentle enough?" he then turned to face Bowser. "Well?"

"Wait Roy! You can't!"

Bowser started laughing then he threw Roy's sword over a hedge. Peach clasped a hand to her mouth. _Oh no! Bowser is going to murder Roy! What do I do!?_ Fear creased over Peach's gentle features.

Roy saw this too. He smiled at Peach. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You just sit tight, my peachy Peach." he winked at her.

Bowser heard what Roy said then started growling at him.

"No sword." Roy shrugged as he walked closer to Bowser. "I've been in worse situations."

"What's worse than this?" asked Peach.

However, Peach's question was never answered as Bowser had lunged for Roy and had successfully pinned him to the ground with his paw.

"Roy!" shouted Peach as she made to get up, then she sat back down. _No, this is Roy's fight! He was stupid enough to pick a fight with the King of Koopa._

Roy struggled under the weight of Bowser that was beginning to hurt him. Bowser shifted his weight and moved his foot onto Roy's chest. Roy told himself not to panic as he was finding it harder to breathe. He tried his best to shove Bowser's foot from off him, but his sight was beginning to blur due to the lack of oxygen. Bowser was actually trying to kill him. _No... I can't let him get Peach... It can't end like this..._

"Roy!"

Roy looked over to his left and saw Peach standing with his sword in her hand. "I think this should at least be a fair fight if this is a fight for me." She threw it at Roy's left hand and did her signature wink at him. "Go get him!"

Roy felt illuminated by her smile and reached for the sword. Bowser saw this and lifted his foot lightly off Roy's chest so he could reach it before Roy could. Roy's hand inched closer and closer to the sword's hilt. _Nearly there..._ "Got it!" let out Roy as he gripped the sword. He took advantage of Bowser lifting his foot and swiftly rolled away from Bowser before getting back up. "Now, time to get smashed!" Roy started to laugh at his own joke.

Peach sighed as she brought her hand to her forehead. "It's not funny Roy. Pull yourself together and beat him, alright?"

Bowser growled even louder as he lunged for Roy again. This time Roy dodged Bowser and brought the sword onto Bowser's hard spiky shell.

_Crack!_

"Whoa!" exclaimed Roy as he stared at Bowser's shell with awe. "Ha ha! Not so strong now I cracked your shell!"

"Uhh... Roy?" Peach said, "Your sword..."

Roy glanced at Peach before realising his sword was now nothing more than shattered bits of metal on the ground. Roy jumped and squealed. "Uh-oh"

Bowser grinned and started stomping his foot on the ground. "Rawwgh!" He shadowed over Roy, who was trying to scoop the remaining bits of his sword in his hands. Bowser took out his claws and prepared himself to slice the young red head.

"Roy! Look out! For goodness sake, stop crying and pull yourself together!" Peach literally yelled at him, like a commander.

Roy snapped back into reality and kicked Bowser in the face. Bowser wobbled backwards while clutching onto his now red snout.

"That's for my sword!", he clenched his fist and punched Bowser in the guts. "And that's for the princess."

Peach watched silently as Roy started to beat up Bowser with multiple physical attacks. She watched his eyes flame with anger towards Bowser.

"And stay down!" yelled Roy as he put a foot on a now whimpering Bowser. He bent down closer to Bowser and wagged his finger. "Now you know not to mess with me." Roy lifted his foot and walked away from Bowser to Peach. "You ok?"

Peach crossed her arms and turned another direction to avoid his eyes. "I'm fine." There was a moment silence between them. "You?" Peach finally asked.

Roy inspected his arms and legs as though he was going to come across an injury he hadn't felt. "Yeah, I'll live another day. Though..." Roy held out his right hand and tried to clench his fist but it didn't move. "Oh great, I think I broke it."

Roy was surprised when Peach grabbed his hand and began inspecting it. His hand felt weird in her white gloved one. He also couldn't help blushing at her touch.

"It doesn't look that bad. I'll give fighting a rest if I were you. How did you do this anyway?"

"Must've been when I punched Bowser's chest. I thought I heard a crack. Kinda ironic how that punch was to get back at Bowser for messing with you." Roy rubbed the back of his head cutely.

Peach glanced at Bowser behind Roy, he was starting to get back up. "Watch out." she said.

Roy glanced behind him too. Bowser growled at Roy and Peach then began stomping off back towards the Mansion. Roy brought his left hand up to his head and scratched it lightly. Peach watched his flame red curls ruffle due to his scratching before her eyes trailed down to his lips. _Gosh, I don't know what possessed me to kiss him... But still... He did take a slight beaten up to save me. Maybe he does care..._thought Peach. Roy noticed she was staring and leaned forwards to her.

"OWWW!" Roy howled as he held his cheek. He could sense from the stinging sensation that his cheek was red. "Why the hell did you do that for? AGAIN?"

Peach turned away from him and took the same route back to the Mansion as Bowser did. "I reacted on princess impulse."

Roy followed behind her like an obedient dog. "Princess impulse?"

Peach nodded. "You were going to kiss me weren't you?"

"I..I..I guess so.."

"Well, that's not going to happen."

Roy jogged past her and blocked her path. Peach moved to the left and right but Roy mirrored her perfectly. "Would you..." she was becoming agitated. "Would you please!"

"Please what? Kiss you?" Roy said in a playful voice.

Peach tried to slap him again but Roy dodged it. "Ha ha! You can't get me again!"

Peach sighed. Unfortunately she had left her frying pan in her room, though if she had it she would have happily clobbered Roy with it.

Roy leaned forwards again.

"You pervert!" Peach screamed at him before she bent her back backwards and brought her left foot to Roy's chin. Roy, who hadn't seen this coming, toppled backwards with a loud thump.

Peach walked off whistling happily then ever.

* * *

"Roy!" shouted Sheik as she ran towards him. "Wh...what happened Roy?"

Roy was busy holding his red painful chin. "I ran into a pole."

Sheik glanced around the as she folded her arms and began tapping her fingers on her arm. "There's no pole around here."

Pit came gliding over to the two and stopped as he hovered slightly higher than Roy's head. Pit grinned when he saw Roy hopelessly rubbing his chin. He bent down, "What's up? Princess got you bad?"

"Shut up!" shouted Roy.

Pit began hollering with laughter as he landed beside Sheik.

"Princess?" Sheik muttered, "Princess Peach?"

"Yep!"

"No! I told you! I ran into a pole..."

Pit winced, "Sharp pole. Which one's that?"

Roy finally got up and brushed the back of his trousers. "Fine!" he said to Pit who was still laughing. "Peach kicked me. Happy?"

"Ummm... I guess!"

Roy started to mutter curses at Pit under his breath as he walked off. Then he stopped. "At least I've kissed a girl."

Pit abruptedly stopped laughing. Sheik glanced at both boys, ready to hold Pit back before a war happened.

"You... That's it! I'm through with you!" Pit yelled a Roy.

Roy continued walking away. "Whatever..."

Pit began stomping in the opposite direction. "What's his problem?"

Sheik came running after him and went into a slight jog beside him. "You switched dorms didn't you?"

Pit nodded. "Yeah. I can't take it any longer. Roy has been unbearable these last few weeks. It's all because of that break up with Peach."

"We need to get them back together. Then you two can repair your friendship. Who you sharing with now?"

They turned a corner and noticed bits of metal on the ground. Sheik walked over, doubled down and began inspecting the remains. Pit gazed down too.

"What is it?" asked Pit as Sheik began rubbing it between her fingers.

"Metal. Probably a sword." she noticed a sword hilt nearby.

"I'm sharing with Marth. Ike is with Roy."

They both walked up the Mansion front stairs that lead to the foyer. Sheik stopped before the door. "Speaking of Ike, what's he like?"

Pit stopped too and sat on a stair. Sheik followed suit. "He's ok. I can't say actually, since I haven't had a proper chat with him. Marth and Roy get along with him fine."

"Looks like a hard one though doesn't he?"

"Yeah. He wields a sword like Marth and Roy but you should see it. It's a two-handed sword, I was sure, but then he picked it up with one hand and began swinging it around like it weighed nothing."

* * *

Zelda quickened her pace in the corridors of Smash Mansion. After breakfast she had found Link and did some quick work outs to get ready. They had jogged together around the Mansion's back garden that was often empty so Zelda was free to wear whatever she wanted.

"You ready?" Link had asked her after they finished their jog.

Zelda nodded. She adjusted her outfit that was no longer a flowing gown but now a plain white shirt that was tucked in her green trousers. She wore brown leather boots that reached her knees. She also had on a brown leather vest over her shirt that was only buttoned in the middle.

"Ok. Let's start." Link was wearing his normal green tunic. He pulled the master sword out and walked closer to Zelda who was ready with her sword in hand.

They lightly tapped their swords together and then began to circle each other, almost like a dance. Zelda watched Link's baby blue eyes intently so she could figure out what move he was going to perform. He stared back at her then started to swing his sword at her.

Zelda dodged a swing from Link with ease. "What happened to 'ladies first'?" she asked.

Link smirked as this time he did a back flip to avoid Zelda's stab. "Sorry." he said bashfully.

Silence followed between the two and the only thing that could be heard was the clunking and clanking of metal striking each other. Link made a jump attack on Zelda to catch her out but Zelda countered it, sending Link falling to the ground but with the Master Sword tight in his grip.

He looked at Zelda through his blond fringe who was standing over him.

"Had enough?"

Zelda held out a hand and Link reluctantly took it. She held his hand as she guided him to a nearby fountain where they could sit down and rest. Zelda reached into their bag pack and pulled out two bottles of water. She gave one to Link and opened hers.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Link as he wiped his wet lips with the back of his hand.

"I watched Marth and Roy do it during their matches."

"Good observing."

"Actually I didn't think it would work. I thought I'd try."

"It's useful. I got to get you to teach me that one. In return, I will teach you how to perform the sheild bash."

"Isn't that a hidden technique though?"

"Yeah... But you're the Princess of Hyrule so I'm sure my ancestor won't mind if I reveal it to you."

Zelda smiled and lightly dipped her hand into the water in the fountain. She watched the water ripple as she glided her finger around. Link turned to watch too.

"Link?"

"Mmm?"

Zelda wasn't too sure how to ask Link this, but she knew she had to get it off her mind. "Would you say I'm your girlfriend?"

"What? I didn't catch that."

Zelda had spoke really fast. She slowed down this time and tried to relax. "I said, would you say I'm your girlfriend?"

Link averted his gaze to her and stared at her with wide eyes. "I...I.." Link had a tinge of red on his cheeks.

Zelda didn't know what came over her as she leant forward and lightly kissed Link's blushing cheek, making him blush more furiously.

Link regained himself. "Yes."

Zelda smiled but deep inside she thought of Ike for some strange reason. _No! I like Link. Only Link. I love him and he loves me too._

Link reached out to hold her hands. He brought her hands into his hands and held them. They sat like that for a few minutes before getting up to practice some more.

* * *

Now, Zelda could feel her heart quickening as she got closer to the Launch Room, which was under the stadium where she and the other Smashers would brawl in. When she arrived at the Launch Room, she saw Peach getting geared up with her trusty frying pan in hand. Zelda observed the team of healers over to her left that were preparing potions. After the brawl, Smashers would be sent down here to get sewn up and healed.

"Zelda, dear!" shouted Peach from across the room.

"I see you're all geared up."

Peach put on a smug face. "Of course. Where did you go all morning?"

"I had practice with Link."

"Speaking of Link, look over there..." Peach pointed towards the glass that separated the whole Launch Room in two. Beyond that glass were the Smashers you were put against. Ike could be seen adjusting his cape and beside him stood Link, grinning at Zelda.

"Hi!" he mouthed.

"What? What's he doing there? I thought Ike was with Kirby." Zelda was shocked but managed to hide her feelings as she smiled back at Link.

"He was, but Kirby swallowed a vase this morning and they can't get him to change back so he was replaced by Roy. But Roy can't fight since he... Never mind... Anyway, Link stepped up instead."

Zelda and Peach both stood on their Launch Pads and watched Ike and Link do the same. Link smiled at Zelda again, but this time she didn't return it. Before they knew it, all four Smashers were lifted up into the stage. Cheers filled Zelda's ears and she looked around to see her fellow Smashers sitting in the stands, cheering for their favourite.

_Temple of Time,_ thought Zelda as she looked around. "This should be good."

"3..." Master Hand's disembodied voice rung through the stadium.

"2..." Zelda caught glimpse of Link on her left and Ike on her right.

"1..." Link and Ike both fingered their swords anxiously.

"GO!"

* * *

***End of chapter***

**Hey guys! So sorry it took me a while to get this published. I've been on holiday and I only just got back so I left the writing for a few days so I could properly indulge in my holiday. Thanks for all the reviews, really appreciate it, especially LadyPaprika for the advice. Also thank you to everyone that's read this. Thumbs up for you all! Please review if I've made any mistakes or you have any ideas on how to improve this.**

**I've also been writing a new story it's called Girl On Fire. fell free to check it out if u support IkexZelda ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: hey everyone! Well I finally got this chapter done and dusted. Yay for me! I wasn't too happy at the first fight scene welll... It took me a few days to get it to sound as good as it was in my head. The fight was actually going to be with Roy instead of Link but I changed it as I wanted to see how Zelda would react. Hehehe. thank you to badtzmaru2 and bookworm123456789 for reviewing! love u two!**

**Remember! Review please! Even if you're a quiet one, a simple 'I love this!' would cheer me up and motivate me to write more! Also, please follow! XD**

* * *

Zelda momentarily froze before she realised Link was charging for her. _Move, Zelda, move! _A voice spoke in her head. She concentrated on his speed, his steps, how long it would take him to reach her. She side stepped him at the last minute causing Link to charge past her. She watched him cautiously as he spun around on the spot to face her. He smiled then took out his Master Sword as he lunged for her. She dodged the best she could as Link swung his sword at her. Finally she was caught off guard as she felt the tip of Link's sword on her dress. He didn't cut her instead he just held his ground.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." said Link.

Zelda blinked. "But you have to KO me, Link."

"I won't though."

Zelda and Link started circling each other like they always did during training. Zelda locked on to Link's eyes, trying to figure out when to attack her friend.

"You have to sooner or later. Or else Ike will get me."

Link grinned. "Not if Peach takes him down first."

"Peach is fighting him?" To be honest Zelda had completely forgotten about her team mate.

Link nodded. A beam sword appeared behind him out of thin air. He grabbed it and threw it towards Zelda, who caught it flawlessly. She looked down at the sword in her hand.

"Why did you give me this?" Zelda smiled at Link.

"So it would be a fair fight. Swords against swords."

Zelda made the first move and swung the sword at Link. The swords constantly kissed as they circled each other. Zelda couldn't help but laugh as she and Link were fixed in combat. She enjoyed this so much that she nearly forgot where she was...

_Clack!_

The sound of cheering and booing filled Zelda's ears. Blood drained from her face as she heard a scream. She dared herself to look up as she saw Peach flying through the air.

"Peach!" Zelda shouted at her friend. Someone in the crowd also shouted her name but she couldn't make out who it was.

"Zelda!" shouted Link as he swung his sword at her.

Zelda jumped up to avoid Link's attack and returned it with a quick kick. She charged her magic through her heels and sent out a lightning kick. Link shrieked as the lightning ran all across his body before he was flung in the opposite direction to which Peach had fell.

Zelda hoisted her skirt up a bit as she ran across the stage to Peach's aid. She looked behind her at Link who was now kneeling on the ground while clutching his chest. _Sorry Link, _she thought.

"Peach! Peach! Where are you?"

Peach was lying on the ground unmoving. Zelda ran to her friend and knelt beside her. "Are you ok? What happened?" Zelda asked urgently. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and did a quick glance of her surroundings. She could just see the tip of Link's hat bobbing occasionally. She strained her eyes further to search for Ike but he was nowhere to be seen. They were covered by a pillar; hopefully Link nor Ike would find them.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little shaken." said Peach as she pushed herself up. She adjusted her crown which had nearly dropped off. "It was Ike. You should of seen him darling." she sounded a bit flustered."I got the first blow but he didn't even flinch when I hit him, then he hit me and sent me flying."

Zelda hung onto her friend's every word. "Come on. We need to beat them."

Peach got up with the help of Zelda. "He's quite slow to swing though. That sword looks heavy even though he holds it with one hand. Make sure if you land a blow on him that its a strong one."

Zelda and Peach quickly ran out their hiding place only to find Ike and Link standing there, waiting. Zelda clenched her grip on her beam sword and held in front of her for defence.

"Finished gossiping?" asked Ike, with a smug grin on his face and hands on hips. His cape flapped violently as the wind started to pick up.

Peach took out her frying and held it like Zelda. "Where have you been?" she asked.

Ike raised one eye brow and held his sword in position. "Looking for you, princess"

Link edged closer to Ike. He was still holding his chest. _Did I really hit him that hard?_ Thought Zelda.

"Are you ok?" asked Zelda, "Link?" she quickly added when she saw Ike's puzzled expression.

Link glanced at Zelda for a second then to Ike. "Yeah. I'll live." he glanced at Zelda again. "Nice one, though"

Peach tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. "If we go on like this, we're going to run outta time. Come on guys! Let's get a move on!"

Zelda, Ike and Link nodded, each gripping their weapons.

Zelda instinctively stepped forward and went for Link who was finding it hard to hold his sword straight.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" let out Peach.

"Come on princess. Show us what you're capable of." mocked Ike.

Peach only then realised he was talking to her.

Link stood a few metres behind Ike with sword and shield in hand. Peach held her frying pan and armed herself, waiting for Ike to move first.

"Let's finish what we started darling." said Peach mischievously.

Ike nodded. "Of course."

Zelda changed target and used Din's Fire to try and paralyze Ike instead but he just shook it off with a simple counter. _Wait, he can do that too?! _Thought Zelda. She had only seen Marth and Roy do that. It was obvious now that all three of them shared the same sword techniques. She tried to hurriedly think of what to do next. Ike didn't attack; instead he just held his ground, much to Peach's anger. Link was playing defence too. They were waiting... Waiting for the opportunity for when the princesses attacked.

"Attack us already!" yelled Zelda who was now caught in between Ike and Link. Ike could make a simple turn and strike her but he didn't, instead he faced Peach.

"Ladies first" said Ike, still grinning.

"Fine!" said Peach.

Ike's eyes widen at the sight of the dangerous flying frying pan. Instead of countering it, he ducked, causing the frying pan to fly inches over the spikes of his cerulean hair. Next thing Zelda knows, a frying pan comes whizzing past her at high speed which she barely manages to dodge. It flies past her and then...

"OWWWW!"

Zelda doesn't know what to think when she sees Link flying off the arena and into the darkness below. As he's flying, Zelda sees a trail of blood splatter onto the ground. A loud drumming sound echoes through the stadium and a bright light emits from where Link fell.

"Player:Link, defeated." booms Master Hand's voice, signalling Link's KO.

"Damn it!" let out Ike in desperation.

The air is then filled again with the cheers and booing's of random Smasher's. She turns to see Peach smiling.

"I did it! I did it! I KOed the hero of time! Yippee!" Peach jumped up and down before giving her signature wink to the crowd. Then suddenly her expression changed into a horrified one. "Arghh! Zelda!" she let out as she pointed behind Zelda's back.

Zelda didn't have time to react as she felt something heavy land on her back. She managed to move her head a fraction and saw Ike sitting lightly on her back. He grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back.

"Hey! Get off me you brute!" yelled Zelda.

Peach lunged for Ike but he swiftly drew out his sword and pointed it at her.

"Ah-ah" he said mockingly.

Peach froze as she tried to think of how to get out of this situation. Zelda kicked her legs as she tried to move the heavy build of Ike that was keeping her plastered to the ground.

"Would you mind! This is so uncomfortable!" she let out.

"Tell your friend that." said Ike. "Go on. What are you going to do?"

Zelda tried to ignore Ike's weight on top of her and concentrated on Din's Fire spell instead.

"Din's Fire!" she whispered under her breath, hoping it would help. She watched in glee as a ball of fire materialised and flew up to Ike's hand, which was holding his sword.

Ike's eyes widened and he tried to move his hand in time but the ball of fire exploded causing Ike to swear and let go of his sword. Peach saw an opening as the mercenary began shaking his red burnt hand. With one swift kick, the same she had done on Roy earlier, she pushed Ike off Zelda.

"Oww!" let out Peach as she jumped on one foot.

Zelda regained herself and noticed Ike's sword lying on the ground near to him. A quick instinct came into mind and she felt herself lunging for the sword. She was close to the sword but then her world came crashing down as she felt a rough hand grip her ankle.

"Ughhh!" let out Zelda as she fell to the dirt ground. She moved her head a fraction behind her and saw Ike lying on the ground too.

"Not so fast, princess" he said.

Zelda moved her attention back to the sword again and reached her hand out to the swords hilt.

"Peach?!" she remembered suddenly.

Peach had been busy tending to her foot which she used to kick Ike. However she snapped out of it and went for the sword. Ike's grip hardened on Zelda's ankle as Peach reached the sword.

"Ughh! It's heavy!" cried Peach as she tried to muster all her strength to lift the sword from the ground. "It weighs a tonne!"

Zelda grunted as she felt herself being dragged on the ground. Ike dragged her backwards towards him. When she was close enough he got up, not releasing his grip on her ankle, and gave her ankle one last hard tug. Zelda felt her knees and elbows scream in pain as the rough dirt ground grazed them. She looked up only to see Peach freeze as Ike charged towards her with one fixed expression of determination. Peach struggled to lift the sword then gave up before jumping up to higher ground. Ike grabbed his sword and in one swift movement threw it in the air. In midway, he jumped up and caught it before bringing it down to catch Peach who was in a midair jump. Peach flew off the stage and Zelda saw a bright light.

"Player:Peach, defeated" boomed Master Hand.

Again, cheers and boos can be heard. It rings in Zelda's ears as she struggles to bring herself up. The last thing she sees is Ike walking slowly over to her with a blank expression. Then everything blacks out...

* * *

Roy groaned as his good hand gripped the armchair he was sitting on. He was acting like a little kid who wanted attention. Marth who was sitting across him simply raised an eyebrow at him. Roy continued to groan.

"What's up?" Marth asked finally as he closed the book he was indulging in.

Roy avoided his gaze and stared into the fireplace. "Pit..."

"And?"

Roy's eyes snapped back to Marth. "What do you mean 'and?'"

Marth grinned. "You know."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah you do."

Roy tapped his foot angrily on the ground. "Fine!" he let out.

Marth quickly brought a slender finger to his lips. "Not too loud, or we'll get thrown out."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Why is it, if I or anyone else for that matter, wants a conversation with you, you're always here!" Roy opened his arms and glanced around the library. He could never understand what brawlers did here.

"Reading is not a crime." Marth said as he grabbed a book and threw it to Roy.

Roy let out a gasp as it hit him square in the chest. "oouf!"

"Maybe if you read you'd know how to corner her"

"You can't learn how to corner someone from a book."

Marth got up, ignoring Roy's comment, and began browsing one of the shelves. He started to mutter under his breath before pulling one book out and, this time, handed it to Roy.

"You do know how to read, right?" Marth asked as he saw Roy's puzzled expression.

"Very funny."

Roy narrowed his eyes at the blue haired prince. "What do you mean 'her'?"

"Peach. She's you're source of stress. You want her back but your _fantastic charm _isn't working."

Roy made a slight humph. "You read me like a book."

Marth slumped back into his chair and began watching Roy open the book. Roy read the front page and realised it was a book of poetry.

"Really?" said Roy as he began flipping through the pages, his eye brows raising.

Marth made a soft chuckle. "Let it inspire you."

Roy found one poem he liked.

"Why did I let my grip get so weak, I think about her each minute each hour each week, we lasted together before falling apart, as the distance grew further it broke my heart"

"That's a good one."

Roy read it over and over in his head. Finally he stopped and closed the book before placing it on a near table. "I don't know... Maybe I should just forget Peach and try to rekindle my friendship with Pit. What do you think?"

Marth grinned and got up. "I think that's the best idea you've had in ages."

Roy got up too and followed Marth out the library. "Hold on"

"What?" asked Marth as he stopped in the doorway of the Smash Library.

Roy shook his head as he started to chuckle. "You... You have a thing for Peach right?"

Marth was caught off guard and blushed. "No!" he said a little too defensively.

Roy continued to chuckle and wagged a finger at Marth, who was blushing furiously.

"You have a thing for Zelda!" Marth shot at Roy.

Roy stopped laughing immediately. "What? You... How? No!"

"Hey you guys." said a voice behind the two bickering swordsmen. They both turned to see Ike in his full body of armor. "You two sound like an old married couple." he said as he passed them both without a second look.

However, Ike came to a stop when he heard Roy whisper quite angrily to Marth.

"That was ages ago, anyway Link wouldn't let me lay a finger on her!"

"Yeah, but Link has changed. Try again."

Roy jumped back from Marth. "Are you crazy!"

"For gods sake, it's just Zelda!"

"Yeah but-"

"What about Zelda?" interjected Ike. Roy and Marth jumped a little when they saw Ike was standing close to them.

Roy put both hands in front of him and smiled sheepishly. "Haha. It's nothing. Right, _Marth?_"

Marth ignored Roy and folded his arms across his chest.

"It doesn't look like nothing." said Ike as he eyed Roy.

_Whoa! Note to self, never stare into Ike's eyes, _thought Roy as Ike's stare sent shivers up his spine. "Finished are you? With the match, I mean." he tried to change the subject. At all costs Ike must never know about him secretly having a crush on Zelda. Only Marth and himself knew, and maybe Peach, but he wasn't certain.

Ike gave Marth a look then concentrated on Roy again. Roy noticed his lip start to twitch into a smirk. "It went well."

Roy put on his best smile. "Really? Great, so you won. That's great." Roy then conveniently remembered he had a match against Meta Knight, Fox, and Mr Game and Watch. "Oh wow. Look at the time, my match will be starting soon."

Marth shot Roy a quizzical look, which Ike caught onto. Roy noticed this too, but quickly fled.

"What's with him?" asked Ike as he watched Roy scramble off down the corridors, in the wrong direction. "Roy! It's the other way!"

Roy cringed and slowly turned before jogging past them with a bashful smile. "I knew that."

"Suure you did" said Ike. He turned to Marth who was now grinning in amusement.

"Teens. Anyway, how was your first match?" Marth straightened himself as he and Ike walked together along the corridors.

"Great." Ike said matter-of-factly like he had only gone for a leisurely jog in the park.

Marth watched his friend closely, as usual his features were stoic. He had known Ike for quite awhile before joining the Smash Mansion. Being a prince though didn't mean he wasn't familiar with Ike's job of being a mercenary. In fact, he quite envied him being able to do what he wanted when he wanted. In short he envied a simple life. However, joining the Smash Mansion meant that he could.

* * *

**(A/N: I've decided to write Zelda's bits in first person instead because I feel it might be easier for me since I'm used to it. Also I'm going to write in present tense. Sorry for the inconvenience... Last minute decision... XD)**

* * *

I instinctively bring my hand up to my face as I open my eyes to see a bright light. It's blinding for a moment then my eyes adjust and I realise there is someone standing over me.

"Ahh. I see you're awake" says the person.

I blink a little and realise it's Daisy, Peach's friend, she works as the nurse here alongside Dr. Mario. I push myself up with the help of Daisy. I look around and notice I'm the only patient.

"Where is everyone?"

Daisy, who is busy writing something on her clipboard smiles at me. "They left"

"Even Peach?"

Daisy nods then points at the clock hanging on the wall. 5.36 p.m...

"What happened? Who won?" I ask quickly as I remember the reason I am here.

"You passed out from exhaustion, Ike didn't have time to finish you off. Let's say you ran out of HP."

I groan and fall back onto my bed. "Great... We lost."

After a final check up by Daisy, I finally leave the infirmary. I walk over to the lift and press the button. When I get out of the lift I see Link talking to Sonic. He and Sonic must have shared a funny story because I hear Link chortle. I take a step in their direction then change my mind. I walk along the corridors aimlessly as my mind insists of replaying today's fight. Every time I replay it, I feel a slight disappointment in myself and anger at Ike and Link. However, they won fair and square so I must stop whining. As I'm walking I nearly bump into Ike, who merely shoots me a look and grunts. I topple backwards but I feel his hand grab my own and pull me closer to him in one quick movement.

"Zelda, hey." says Marth, who is standing next to Ike with a silly grin on his face. He averts his gaze then to look at Ike.

Ike lets go of my hand leaving a weird feeling on my palm. I don't normally enjoy wearing my gloves but this time I'm thankful as my hands of sweating like crazy.

"Hey" I say, as I wipe my hands on my dress absent mindlessly. "Thanks" I add and make eye contact with Ike.

"No problem, princess." he says, his eyes piercing into mine.

I feel my cheeks blush at his gaze. "You enjoy throwing yourself at men, huh?" Ike says with a slight smirk.

My cheeks start to burn from embarrassment and anger.

"Pity Link isn't here. I bet he catches you every time." he adds.

I see Marth cover his mouth to stifle a laugh. I stare at him angrily but he doesn't stop.

"Haha. Always the blunt one, Ike." says Marth.

Ike crosses his arms and stares down at me. It's only then when I realise how tall he actually is. I notice Marth is nearly the same height.

Marth looks from Ike to me then puts on a grin that I don't like. "Why not the Princess of Hyrule join us for a coffee?" asks Marth to Ike.

I see Ike think about it for a few seconds. His eyes trail from my face and down causing me to instinctively fold my arms across my chest and turn away.

"I guess..." he answers.

"Zelda?"

"I...ok, fine." _It wouldn't hurt, would it?_ I think to myself.

"Great! You two go on, I need to something first." Marth smiles at both of us then turns on his heel and heads in the direction of the dorms.

"Princesses first." says Ike in a mocking tone.

"Thank you" I say in an equally mocking tone. I watch his mouth twitch.

"See something you like, princess?" asks Ike as he noticed I was watching his mouth.

This time I'm sure my face goes red because Ike makes a short chuckle.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry I'm a bit late with this chapter but I've been really busy with family stuff. Anywayz, I hope all my readers have a great holiday! Next chapter is coming soon...I know maybe some of you are itching for romance, so don't worry the next chapter is gonna step up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next week school starts again so I might be late in delivering these next chapters.. But don't worry I'm going to work day and night to finish it! Yesss! Remember review! ;-) Also, thanks to the few guests that have reviewed! Arghh! I had a massive writers block at Roy's part, i have no idea why so if it sounds weird please contact me... ALSO... I have been writing another fanfic in the meantime, its called Girl On Fire, a hunger games and super smash bros crossover AND another ZeldaxIke (I love those two! Don't you?!) sooo, please read it and support the story! Reviews are most welcomed!**

* * *

Wish Upon a Star

I slowly stir my tea as we wait for Marth to come meet Ike and me at the Smash Café. Ike taps his finger impatiently on the table as his other hand grips the handle of his mug. I peer into his mug and see it is coffee. He always drinks coffee. It feels so weird to see Ike as a friend now when only hours before he tried to beat me up. I'm sure he thinks the same as me. Finally he stops tapping his finger and places one hand under his chin.

"He's not coming is he?" complained Ike as he set his azure eyes me.

I stare back into his eyes for a second then look back down into my tea. I began stirring just so I can give my hands something to do. "I don't know. It looks like that though."

Ike sighs and stretches his feet across under the table. I pull my feet back as his leather boots touch my pumps. I give him a look, which he ignores. We sit together for a little while longer, not really knowing what to say to each other. _Goddess, if this was Link it'd be so much easier. _

"That sneaky guy." says Ike with grin. I find myself staring at his gorgeous features that are illuminated by his smile. "Last time we sat like this, you were choking on a cookie."

_Oh yeah... That... _

"So, since Marth is obviously not coming, I'm going to train." Ike drains his coffee in one gulp and pushes his chair back.

"Wait!" I surprise Ike _and_ myself.

He stops dead in his tracks an eyes me curiously. "Yes?"

"Can't... Can't we at least get to know each other first before leaving. I mean, Marth obviously planned this." I try to make him stay but the way he looks at me makes me think otherwise._ What the heck am I doing?_

However, Ike grabs the chair with one hand, without his eyes leaving mine. "I'm sorry but I'd rather train."

_Is that an insult? _I breathe in slowly to lever my anger that is gradually rising. Normally I'm quite patient but this guy really gets under my skin. "Fine then." I say as I get up after finishing my tea.

Ike stares at me with a puzzled expression. "We can get to know each other by training." I say to him.

He looks taken aback by the idea at first then his features soften."Fine." he drawls with a bland voice.

I let Ike lead the way to whatever training room he desires. In total there are one training for every four smashers. I normally share with Link, Peach and Mario. It used to be Roy instead of Mario but after the big clash he wasn't approved by Peach anymore. I know that Marth and Pit train together so I presume Roy and Ike must train with them too. As we walk down the corridors I keep some distance between us as I would not rather been seen with him. It's not that I don't like him, it's mainly because harsh gossip would probably arise. Also said gossip could hurt a certain someone's feelings too.

"Here we are." says Ike as he stops in front of a door. He opens the door and walks in without holding the door for me.

"Excuse me?" I say to him as I tap my foot impatiently. The door nearly slams shut before he bothers to reach for it and open it for me. "Thank you."

Ike grunts in response then walks over to a bench and starts to mess with something. I don't notice as I'm busy looking around their training hall. It's obvious this place is used by boys from the clues of dirty rags on the floor and a number of swords on the floor. In short, this place looks unkempt.

"Marth normally cleans this place." says Ike as though reading my mind. I turn to see him standing with his two-handed sword, Ragnell, in one hand.

"Why don't you clean it up?" I raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

Ike swings his sword in his hand a couple of times. "Cleaning isn't my prime job."

_Men. Always one to chicken out of chores. Thank goddess Marth is the only proper one._

"So," begins Ike as he stands to face me. "Are you going to just stand there?"

I stand to face him too but when I straighten up and lift my fists he makes a short chuckle. "What?" I ask him. His chuckles echo through the hall.

"Aren't you going to use a sword, princess?" he asks me with a smirk. _Oh great, the old nickname is back... Wait! Did he say sword?!_

"Why a sword?" I ask him back. I begin to wonder in the short pause it takes him to answer why he would ask me that, unless...

"You... You spy on me?!" I question him before he can answer. I feel my face change into a serious one. However Ike doesn't seem to be fazed by my accusation.

"I wasn't spying, I just happened to be passing when I saw you and Link sparring." he adds a shrug at the end.

"Really?" I eye him suspiciously. Goddess knows how much he has been spying on my... or am I just being paranoid? Now to think of it, since when have I been so paranoid?

"Does it matter?" he asks this time with a deep sigh.

"Yes!" I quickly answer so it sounds like I'm squeaking.

"And why is that, princess?" he asks again with a slight hint of annoyance. I try to think quickly of a reason but he interrupts me.

"Or is it because you feel embarrassed that I know? I wonder why that is?"

I feel my face immediately flame up at his comment and I can't bear to look at his face anymore so I quickly scan the room for a sword. I see one on the floor on my left and I walk over to it to pick it up.

"Well?" Ike asks longing for an answer. I feel a hint of amusement in his voice at my discomfort.

"We came here to train, right, so let's go then." I say desperately trying to change the subject.

Ike though, holds his ground firm and continues to ask me for an answer. I lose my patience (a rare thing for me) and strike at him. I'm surprise by his speed of reaction as he nimbly dodges my attack and brings his sword inches from my throat.

"You attacked with rage. Big mistake." he says without dropping his weapon. I look down to his sword that rests on my shoulder. I can feel the coldness of the metal on my bare neck. I don't answer as I try to swing my sword to his side. My attack however is easily countered by Ike as he jumps back and deflects my sword with one simple swing. I lose my grip on my sword from the force and it is sent flying metres from me.

I make my way to my sword but stop when a feel the sharp point of a sword on my back. "Sheesh princess. Where did you learn to fight? Never turn your back on your enemy."

I take a quick step forward but Ike points his sword deeper into my back. It hurts but I know I'm not bleeding. I move my head back towards him and I see him smirking contently. "Now what?" he asks me, encouraging me to figure my way out. "In the time it took you to react I would have had time to stab you and finish you off."

"Drop your sword" I put a lot of authority in my voice.

I can breathe again as he withdraws his sword from my back."Go get your sword, princess."

I reluctantly do as I'm told and stand once again to fight him. Our eyes meet and lock on. As we spar I realise how different he is to Link. His speed isn't to match with Link's but his blows are definitely twice as strong. Then there's his rhythm, which I just can't seem to figure out. After awhile I come to a conclusion that his rhythm is a mix of Roy's and Marth's. He is strong like Roy but also precise with his attacks like Marth. After a few random blows from me, Ike drops his sword to his side and catches my sword with his empty finger-less gloved hand. I gasp at his action.

"What was that?" he asks me, a slight anger in his voice. I try to pull my sword from his hand but his grip is too hard.

"I can't figure you out." I answer in a gruff voice. Tiredness suddenly hits me and I realise we have been sparring for an hour.

Ike doesn't let go of my sword, instead he jerks it out of my grip and catches it. I stand helpless in front of him as he brings my sword to my throat.

"You don't grip your sword right." His critics feels like salt in my cuts. He narrows his eyes and glares down at me. "What do you mean 'can't figure me out'?"

I take a deep breath and answer, "Your rhythm is different than what I'm used to. Plus, you hardly defend, you always offend."

Ike eyes me for a few seconds as though thinking carefully before he speaks but doesn't lower my sword. "Whose rhythm are you used to?"

I think he already knows the answer but I answer anyway. "Link's"

He makes a _hmm _sound and brings the sword from my neck before chucking it on the ground followed by echoes of metal clanking. "I would defend, princess, but to be honest you _hardly _land a blow on me."

"I-" I begin but I'm cut off by Ike, who is placing his sword back in its sheath, "What you need is help."

I look at him with wide eyes. "Help?" I repeat.

"Yes." Ike reaches up to the back of his head and unties his headband causing a mass of blue hair to cover his forehead. I catch my breath and realise he looks different. He looks so abashed, so boyish and so handsome that I almost want to laugh.

"From who?" I ask, trying hard to not gape at him though I'm dismally failing.

"Someone who knows how to use a sword properly." I'm so glad Ike doesn't notice I'm staring.

"That would mean you then?"

Ike's expression takes me by surprise but quickly changes as fast as it formed. I'm sure I saw pleasure in his eyes. "No" his reply confuses me.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't, ok?" Ike turns his back on me and begins searching in a bag on the bench.

I think carefully now on how to approach him. "I'm not that bad at swords."

Ike sighs then brings a towel to his forehead. "It's not that."

I begin to smile to myself as I think of the perfect counter. "Or is it because you feel embarrassed around me?"

_Got you! _I think as I see Ike freeze momentarily. I watch patiently as he remains unmoved, letting my words sink in. Surprisingly Ike drops the towel on the bench, turns on his heel then walks up to me. He bends his neck forward a bit so his face is level with mine, a slight smile forming on his lips. My heart beats crazy fast, face flames up as I realise Ike's lips are inches from mine.

For one crazy second I think he is about to kiss me but instead he opens his mouth to speak. "Alright princess, if you want me that badly, I'll teach you, but you have to follow my rules and training techniques, got it?"

I feel his soft breath tickle against my skin with every word he makes. Then I suddenly catch a whiff of roses again, the same as the first time I met him. Eager to stop my blushing and crazy thumping heart I answer quickly, "Yes, but what's the catch?"

Ike straightens up, giving me room to breathe again and gives me a look of confusion

"The catch?" Ike smirks, as though thinking what it could be. "No catch. Just me training a damsel in distress who is in very need of a proper swords master. But like I said, you follow my rules."

I realise he is referring to Link and latch onto him. "Link is a fantastic swordsman. He defeated Ganondorf."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I don't respect someone who goes easy on a friend when it's supposed to be a competition."

"What do you mean? Link would never-" I cut myself off as I realise what Ike means. Link wasn't really trying when he fought against me. I knew it. It was too much of a coincidence that he was caught off guard by a flying frying pan. The truth smacks me in the face leaving myself feeling disappointed in Link.

"Fine." I say to Ike.

"Be here, at this training room, tonight at 12, and we'll start training."

"Why 12?"

Ike makes his way to the door and stops in front of it. "Lights out at 11.30pm so we sneak here and train. I'd rather we keep this a secret so it's better. Oh and one more thing, wear something that you can move better in"

I don't get the chance to tell him I agree before he steps out and leaves me standing alone, sweaty and tired in the middle of the training room

* * *

"Owwww!" cried Roy as Daisy applied some disinfecting cream onto Roy's upper arm. He continued to squirm with every second that passed and his cries could be heard by everyone who was currently in the infirmary.

Finally, Daisy lost her patience and rubbed harder into his arm.

"Oww! Hey!" Roy glared at her in anger.

"What?" asked Daisy innocently, making Roy even more agitated.

"You did that on purpose" Roy said sharply.

Daisy gave one last press, making Roy yelp, and went over to a sink to wash her hands.

Roy winced as he looked at his arm which was red and inflamed. He had been shot on his right upper arm by Fox's laser gun during the first half of the brawl and was left to bite the inside of his mouth to hold back the pain and continue fighting. Unfortunately he had bitten too hard and the bronze flavour of blood rushed into his mouth making him more disoriented. Fox was first to fall off as he misjudge his speed attack and sent himself flying off the stage; Smash Ville. Roy regained hope at this minute of winning and ignored his upper arm that was covered with his blood. He swung his mighty sword at an unsuspecting Mr Game and Watch and sent him flying off the stage at a great speed. He jumped in joy but quickly stopped when he noticed Meta Knight heading straight for him like lightning. Being slow on his feet, Roy lifted his sword in a surprise counter but Meta Knight saw it and avoided it swiftly. The crowd cooed and oohed. In one blink Meta Knight appeared behind Roy and slashed his back with a number of swipes. Roy lunged forward in pain as he felt the blood trickle down his back. Roy's face went pale from exhaustion and Meta Knight pants of tiredness could also be heard. Beads of sweat trailed down Roy's forehead and on his hand that was gripping his sword. He knew he had to move but he had a mental block on what to do next. Should he evade or attack? He never came to a conclusion as Meta Knight began whipping his sword at the young red head. Roy decided to evade and jumped back onto a floating platform above him. He jumped and incidentally caught a homerun bat. He swapped his sword to his other hand and held the bat to hit Meta Knight who came flying at him. Meta Knight jerked away as he saw the weapon and flew back but Roy threw the bat skilfully at Meta Knight causing him to fly off the stage. Master Hand's booming voice told him he won and Roy collapsed onto the ground and closed his eyes.

"How about my mouth?" asked Roy as Daisy bandaged his right arm.

"I could plaster it shut if you want." Roy sneered at Daisy's sarcasm.

"You were nice to me before. What happened? Oh wait let me guess, Peach and the big breakup, am I right?"

Daisy ignored Roy and instructed him to remove his cape and tunic so she could heal his back.

"Is it bad?" asked Roy when Daisy applied some more cream to his back causing him to again cry out.

"You'll live."

"Hey! Daisy!" said a bubbly voice behind Roy.

"Oh Peach! It's great to see you but..." said Daisy, her voice trailing off.

"Great fight huh? I almost wanted Roy to lose but-" Peach froze when she saw Roy with his back to her.

Roy turned his body to look at her and smiled sheepishly. Peach's features confused him as she was first surprised then happy then spiteful.

"Hiya Peach."

Peach looked away from him then back again as she saw his back was covered with lines of wounds. She felt sorry for him as she didn't enjoy his pain, no matter how much she hated him.

Daisy quickly finished bandaging Roy and left the two alone. She smiled weakly at Peach as she went.

Roy pulled his tunic back on and fastened his cape. He grimaced when he felt the rips in his cape and tunic with his fingers.

"If you want I can fix your tunic and cape..." mumbled Peach.

Roy fortunately caught it and smiled. "Yeah. Sure. I'll pay you."

Peach shook her head. "It's ok, I'll do it for free. It won't take much anyway..."

Roy felt disappointed that he couldn't think of anything to say to her. The silence was painful.

"How's your hand?" asked Peach. Roy held out his right hand and began flexing it.

"Dr Mario made a last minute fix before the brawl. I was meant to fight alongside Ike but Dr Mario didn't have time to heal me then so I was scheduled this match."

"Nice hit, by the way, on Mr Game and Watch."

Roy made a short awkward laugh. "Yeah"

"Congratulations on winning."

"Thanks... Ike and Link won, huh?"

Peach bit her lip at the thought and looked away. "Yeah..." she said with a big sigh.

"I wish I could of been there to watch."

Another silence pause passed them.

"I better get going. I came to visit Daisy really." said Peach.

Roy looked hurt at her comment and looked away from her eyes. "Umm... Peach?"

Peach stopped still and turned to face him. "Yes?"

Roy looked down at his feet and struggled to let the words pass but he knew he had to ask. "Would you... Would you like to go out tonight?"

He swallowed hard and expected another sharp slap like last time he asked but this time it never came. Instead Peach stood, holding herself quite confidently and pleased, which came to a complete confusion to Roy.

For a horrible second he thought she was going to burst out laughing and...

"Alright."

Roy gaped at her and hardly blinked. "Seriously? For real? You, me, out for dinner? Yes?"

"Take it or leave it." Peach did her signature wink at him.

Roy never felt happier and completely forgot his plans for Zelda...

"Great!" he felt himself grinning like an idiot but he didn't care. "I'll come to your room at 8 p.m.?"

"Sure."

"Great!" repeated Roy. _Ok, now I sound like an idiot. Calm down Roy... _"It's a date then."

Roy thought he saw Peach smile mischievously but shook it off as he lay back on his bed before violently jumping up after remembering his wounds...

* * *

**Well, I bet you guys can't wait for the next chapter, huh? Yeah, now its finally stepping up and there will be a touch of drama. I'll be back at school next week and I'm one of editors for the school mag sooo I will probably be busy...hahaha lucky me... Yay... *sigh*... Anywayzzz... I hope you enjoyed reading... Happy new year, I know I'm a bit late.. Never mind me... See you soon! Review! Pretty please with a cherry on top and sprinkles! O:-)**

**Feel free to give me some ideas on what to write next!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olla, it's me again, haha. I've been super busy this week not with school but with 4 little kittens that I found abandoned behind my house. I used up my free time to look after them so I only have time to write at night but even then Im sooo tired! I had another writers block at this point... Uhhhh... Dont know why... Also, I had a fever, then my computer broke down... X-(**

**Olla to me friend Akira, hope u like this as much as Girl On Fire. This one goes out to u!**

"You can't be serious," burst out Marth in disbelief at what Roy had recently told him.

According to Roy, Peach had accepted his invite to a late dinner this very night. Marth was happy for Roy but he just couldn't comprehend that Peach would get over their big breakup so easily and attempt amends again. It just wasn't like Peach. Something was fishy and Marth couldn't stop thinking of what she had in store for him. He knew it couldn't be a normal date. He had tried to convince Roy before dinner on their way to the dinner hall of his suspicion but Roy proceeded to answer dreamily that it was alright and that nothing bad was going to happen. However, Marth remained to beg the differ.

Marth took a deep breath, rolled his eyes and decided to ignore his friend's constant sighs of happiness and got on with his meal.

Roy sat across him at the dinner table with a leg on his thigh. His roast chicken was left untouched on the table as his thoughts were elsewhere. He stared absent mindedly towards the empty space behind Marth and sighed deeply.

"I said, you can't be serious!" repeated Marth, this time louder but not so enough for the other smashers to hear. He had had enough now.

Roy suddenly jumped up and his eyes locked on Marth's. "What?"

Marth sighed in defeat, "Oh never mind." _Why do I bother?_

"Whatever," sighed Roy again.

Marth placed a hand under his chin and began tapping his cheek with his fingers. He looked over to the dinner hall entrance and saw Link wander in aimlessly. Link noticed Marth staring and jogged up to him and Roy with a worried expression. Marth could already guess what he was going to be questioned but pretended to be curious in Link's problem.

"Hey, have you seen Zel anywhere?" questioned Link as he pointed a finger at Marth who shook his head. Link sighed then slumped onto the bench next to Roy, who still sat dreamily. Link looked over to his unresponsive friend. "What's with him?"

Marth shrugged and poked his food around with his fork. "He was skipping like a school girl in the corridors and said that Peach accepted a date with him."

Link looked genuinely shocked but happy at the same time. He turned to Roy and gave him a light shake. "Congrats!"

Roy, however, merely sighed in reply.

"Is he OK?" laughed Link as he pulled Roy's food away from him and began to dig in. Roy didn't seem to mind _or notice._

Marth lightly smiled. "He'll get over it eventually. Oh hi Ike!"

Ike slumped onto the bench next to Marth and placed a plate of roast chicken in front of him.

Marth leaned closer to his friend and tried to catch his friend's attention. "So?"

Ike started to eat, "So what?" he said as he took a pause.

Marth gave out a loud chuckle and patted his friend's back. "How did it go?" he whispered smoothly.

"How did what go?" asked Link curiously as he popped a piece of potato in his mouth. Seeing Ike made him remember something. "Ike, have you seen Zelda anywhere? I looked everywhere but to no avail."

Marth smirked at Ike's slight reaction of Zelda's name, but knew Link probably didn't see it.

"No," lied Ike much to Marth's surprise.

"You sure?" asked Marth as he began to mess with his food again. If glares could stab he was sure he'd be bleeding right now since Ike gave him a cold glare.

"_Yes,"_ growled Ike.

"You two OK?" Link looked from fuming Ike to calm Marth, puzzled by their reactions at his simple question. "You two aren't hiding something, are you?"

Ike and Marth simultaneously froze at Link's conclusion and both grinned sheepishly.

"Nah!" exclaimed Marth quickly before letting out a high pitched laugh.

"Nope," said Ike blandly.

"Hmmmm..." Link watched Ike and Marth suspiciously.

"Y-you haven't asked Roy yet, have you?" urged Marth desperately. He knew Link would flip if he knew Ike had spent some quiet time alone with Zelda. However, Link didn't seem convinced at Marth's distraction and opened his mouth to speak.

"Huh?" murmured Roy at the mention of his name.

"Have you seen Zelda?" trilled Marth, hoping Roy would say yes.

Roy pouted and began to try to recall if he had. "Yeah."

Link turned to his red head friend. "Where?"

Roy looked as though he just woke up and looked down at the empty table before him with a confused expression. "Hey! Who took my food?"

Link pushed the plate to Roy and urged his friend on. "Sorry, come on Roy, where?"

"Ask Ike." he said as he chucked a piece of chicken in his mouth. Marth quietly kicked himself. _Idiot!_

Link's eyes snapped towards Ike who had froze on the spot along with Marth. "Really?" he said while narrowing his eyes at both of them.

"Yeah, I saw Ike and Zelda walking together to the-Oww!" Roy pulled his foot up and glared at Marth who had obviously kicked him.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" yelled Roy in a temper. His hand disappeared under the table as he clutched his hurting foot.

Link got up and pointed his finger at Ike. "You two _are _hiding something!"

"What? No!" Marth put hand in front of him.

"I merely asked Zelda to show me the training room, that's all, "said Ike, completely relaxed even though he had just been accused.

Marth admired his ability to keep cool and watched Link think what Ike had said for a moment before slowly sitting back down. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Hehe... Getting jealous, Link?" asked Roy mischievously.

Link blushed and shook his head. "No. I...well...really I...she is my girlfriend."

Roy burst out laughing and Marth saw Ike look down towards his food. _Do I see disappointment? _thought Marth. He was loving every minute of this love triangle.

"Did she admit that?" Roy placed an arm around Link and pulled him closer to him.

"Yeah," answered Link with a sigh, "She kissed me."

All three swordsmen mouths hung open in disbelief.

"Whaaaa?" ranted Roy as he began to chortle. "No way?"

Link made a short nervous laugh, "Yes way."

"What did it feel like?"

"Like my cheek was on fire..."

"Whoa? _Cheek?" _

"Yeah."

Roy snorted and rolled his eyes. "I thought you meant on the lips, mate."

"What? No I'd never-"

"You'd never kiss her?"

"No I didn't mean that I meant it's all too early. Anyway, we haven't gone on a date or anything..." Link trailed off.

Marth grinned in pleasure as he watched Roy's disappointed expression and Link's cheeks that were getting redder by the second. However, only the sheer look on the mercenary sitting next to him gave him the upmost pleasure. Marth's speciality: reading emotions. He could see from Ike's eyes that he'd rather not be present during this conversation. There was just something almost hidden that he couldn't work out though. He wasn't sure.

"Well, I better go get ready for my date with Peachy," said Roy with a stretch as he got up.

"Yeah, I was thinking of turning in early. See you!" exclaimed Link. He left the table and walked to the doors of the dinner hall with Roy. Marth and Ike nodded in response.

Immediately when Link and Roy were out of sight Marth turned onto his friend.

"So?" repeated Marth in the same way earlier.

Ike had just finished his meal. "Not again, please Marth."

"C'mon spill."

"I'd rather eat my tongue."

Marth leaned closer to his friend. "Where did you and Zelda go?"

"Why do you want to know? It's none if your business."

Marth shrugged but proceeded on further. "Just do. Anyway, I came to the café and noticed you both disappeared. That's why I was curious. And, from what Roy revealed, it looks like Zelda and you went somewhere."

Ike looked away from his friend and avoided his gaze. "She followed me to the training room."

"Were you alone?" Marth asked the first question in his head without thinking. Ike remained quiet and Marth knew his friend was thinking of the best way to say it.

"Yes, it was just her and me. We sparred, before you ask, that's all. When we got tired, we left. Not a word between us." Ike knew the latter was true, they had not exchanged a single word as soon as Ike stepped out the training hall.

Marth, though, didn't seem convinced and smiled slyly. "Nothing else happened?"

"Nope."

"You sure?" Marth knew he was repeating himself again but he was too entertained to care.

"Ask Zelda yourself if you don't take my word for it." And with that Ike stood up and turned to leave.

"I would, but she'd just give me the same answer. Oh and Ike?"

"What?" Ike looked over his shoulder.

"I just wanted to tell you that Zelda was really curious about you before you came. Just something you can think about later, huh?"

Ike made no comment on that and walked out the dinner hall to figure out on what that meant.

As I walk up the main stairs of the Mansion I run my hands lightly on the banister. My thoughts are miles away and I absolutely hate it. I hate him. Ike. I don't know why but I just do and I know I'm acting childish at this point.

_"Why do you hate him?" a voice echoes in the back of my mind._

_"I don't know why, "I mentally reply._

_"You must have a reason. Everyone does."_

_"Well, I don't."_

_"One minute you hate him like hell, then another you love him to bits."_

_"Love? No!"_

_"Yes."_

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"N-"_

"You ok Zelda?" asks a very bewildered Falco as he cocked his head slightly to the side.

The voice in my head disappears into thin air and I realise I had been talking to myself. I laugh in embarrassment and quickly shuffle away from Falco, not answering. As soon as I reach my dorm and make to yank the door violently but I stop half way as I hear voices in my room. I look left and right down the corridors before pressing my pointed ear to the door. I can only make out muffled voices at first but after a while I hear two people chatting.

"Haha. Then I'll use the cloth and-" I heard a voice of a boy but the rest was muffled.

"He won't know what hit him! He deserves it!" I recognize that voice and realise it's Peach, which would make perfect sense since this is her room too.

"The plans are set, oh boy, am I gonna have fun!"

"Me too!" squealed Peach.

"Yeah, especially you. You get to see his reaction first hand."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll give you full details on Roy's reaction!"

_Wait! Roy? Those two are planning something for him and I bet it's not good. What do I do?_

I pull away from the door slowly as I am sure that Peach and whoever the boy is, doesn't want me to eavesdrop on their 'plans'. An idea comes to me and I make my way to Roy's dorm to ask him what's going on. It takes me a while to get there as his dorm is on the other side of the Mansion. When I arrive I ball my fists and knock on the door loudly. No response, so I knock even louder. _Man, Roy is taking his time. _I wait a little longer and knock again before turning away from the door, my arms crossed and lips pursed. I hear a muffled grunt and the door flies open.

"Finally!" I exclaim loudly as I throw my arms in the air and turn around to see Ike. Ike?!

"What do you want?" he asks coldly and he scans my profile. My face flames up as I see his is shirtless. My eyes linger to his toned chest. With the situation I'm in this shouldn't distract me but for one bliss moment it does.

Well?" Ike asks impatiently as he narrows his eyes at me. I notice his hair is slightly wet and he hasn't got his headband on.

"I-I," _Why am I stammering! _"I wanted to, um, see, erm, what's his name? Ah yes! Roy."

Ike looks at me with a smug look. "Am I disturbing you, princess?"

I don't like his tone and look away as I curse myself for blushing. "No."

He leans down closer to me. "Then why are you blushing?" he whispers.

My eyes widen and I jump back. He starts to chuckle. _Oooh, that's it! I officially hate him!_

Ike stops laughing but a slight smirk still lingers on his lips. "Roy's in the shower."

And as if on cue I hear a door click and Roy steps out of their bathroom, in a white shirt and black trousers, with a towel on his head. He looks over to me and does a double take.

"Zelda?" he asks as though me being here is impossible.

I walk up to Ike and push past him into their room. "Whoa princess." says Ike in surprise.

Roy sits on the end of his bed and takes off the towel from his head and begins drying his hair. He looks relatively surprised with my presence. I hear the front door click shut as I position myself next to Roy.

"What's up?" Roy's blue eyes sparkle with curiosity.

I take a deep breath and turn to Roy. "Is something going on with you and Peach?"

Roy watches me in wonder. "Why do you ask?"

"He's going on a date with her," interjects Ike as he grabs his tunic from off his bed then pulls it over his head. Finally, I can breathe again.

"Really?"

"Hey! Why does everyone have that reaction," whines Roy.

"Oh sorry, it's just..." I trail off realizing what Peach was planning with whoever else was in the room. Come to think of it, I should of hid around the corner to wait and see who it was.

Roy beckons me on to continue but my mind is too busy thinking to respond. _Should I tell him?_

"Ugh, sorry Zel, but I don't have time to chat. I gotta get going, it's nearly time." Roy gets up and grabs a rose from off his bedside. "See ya Zel," he says to me, smiling, completely oblivious.

I begin to fidget with my hands as I think of what to do now. What would be the right thing to do? I feel a presence beside me and realise Ike has moved over next to me.

"You look lost," he notes with a look of concern.

He makes me want to laugh sometimes. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"It has something to do with Roy, right? Or, why ever else would you come here?"

_To see you! _I shove that thought out as fast as it materialized. "Yes. It is Roy."

"Go on, tell me. It's a trap isn't it?" asks Ike plainly.

I blink at him a few times before catching myself. "Yeah... How did you know?"

"It's obvious. But something tells me you found out that my suspicions are true."

I nod slowly, remembering what I overheard. I tell Ike everything and at the end he merely grins.

"Hold on, I thought you and Roy are best friends," comments Ike first after I finished my story.

"We are," I say, a bit annoyed to be doubted.

Ike frowns. "Then why wouldn't you tell him about Peach's secret plans?"

"I...I don't really know to be honest. I guess seeing him finally truly happy made me think otherwise. You only just got here so you don't know how much misery Roy went through after their breakup."

"Well, there's nothing we can do now..."

"Maybe there is something we can do. We could follow Roy secretly and make sure nothing bad happens!" I know I sound super excited at the thought.

Ike on the other hand doesn't. _"We?"_

"Yes _we."_

"No thanks."

I cross my arms at him and glare. "You have to."

"And why, exactly?" he returns my glare.

"'Cause Roy is your friend!"

Ike is silent at this point. "I dunno... Can't you get fairy boy to help you?"

"Oh, come on!" I grab his arm and pull him to the door with me.

Ike comes to halt by the door and holds his ground, forbidding my to budge him any further.

"Why do I have to go?" he questions me again.

I make a deep sigh. "Look, we don't have-"

"_You."_ Ike cuts me off fast. "Not we."

_"Whatever! _Anyway, we don't have time to find Link or Marth."

Ike thinks this over for a pain staggering half minute before coming to a conclusion. "No."

_Ok, that's it! _"What can I do or give to you to make you come?" I ask, with an edged tone, completely frustrated.

Ike laughs. "Is it really that important that you're willing?"

"Yes! Friends stick together! You should act more like one too!" I yell, but it sounds mostly like squeaking.

Ike glares at me after my comment. Looks like he doesn't like to be critiqued.

"If...if you don't come I won't train with you," I turn to threatening him instead.

"That's up to you. Doesn't affect me"

Arggghh! I could almost scream! "What do you want then? Name it. Anything."

"Anything?" he asks, immediately making me regret my words.

"Yeah..." I mumble.

"Fine."

"What do you want then?"

"You."

I blush fiercely at his words. "W-w-what?!"

"To train with me whenever I require you."

"You just said you didn't care if I didn't train with you!"

"Yes."

"Then why do you want me to train with you now? Which one is it?"

Ike ignores my question. "What are we waiting for? Let's go." Ike walks over to the door and holds it open for me. "Where first?" he asks me when we are in the corridor.

"Hey! I asked you a question!"

"Look, princess, right now it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Our eyes lock, as though in a crazy staring match. "Fine!" I walk out into the corridor and Ike shuts his dorm door after himself. "But you're giving me a proper explanation later on."

I glance around, not really knowing what I'm looking for. "Let's go to Peach's and my room."

Ike complies and we both make a frantic rush to get to the other side of the Mansion where the girl dorms lie. Fortunately we don't meet any other Smashers as most are probably in the dinner hall, eating, or in the game room, playing. When we reach my dorm door, there is no sign of Roy, not that I was really expecting it. I fish out my key from my dress and unlock the door. Ike stays near the door, as boys are not allowed in the girl dorms, while I search my room for Peach.

"No sign of her," I say to Ike as I close my dorm door and lean on it, disappointed. "What now?"

Ike shrugs then leans on the wall opposite me. "You know, I think he said something about the Mario Bros Restaurant."

We leave our positions and run down the corridors back to the stairs in a hurry and, unfortunately, pass a few confused smashers.

"Excuse me!" I yell out.

When we reach the bottom stair we run to the door and open it. The cold icy air of winter hits me straight in the face and I begin to think if this was such a good idea. Ike looks to me with the same expression. Ignoring the prickling sensation of goose bumps creeping up my skin, I step out with Ike close to my side. Ike keeps a short distance between us and I lead as I know the way. I instinctively wrap my arms around myself, trying to radiate my own heat back to myself.

"You ok?" asks Ike behind me.

I look over my shoulder to him. "Yeah." I notice a slight tinge of redness on his cheeks from the cold. Goddess knows what my cheeks must look like, especially since mine are so pale.

Ike quickens his pace as I turn my head forward again. "How much further?"

I'm not really sure as I lost my sense of direction ages ago, mostly because of the cold. "I think we are nearly there."

"Good 'cause you look freezing."

"You too," I say with a little laugh as I look at Ike's cheeks again.

"Here," says Ike as he covers my body with his cape.

"What? No, you need it," I try to protest but he ignores me.

"You're a princess so you need it more."

My heart quickens at his simple words and I find myself looking away desperately from his face in embarrassment. "Thanks," I say as I finger the soft feel of it and pull it closer to my body, savouring the feeling.

We walk together, side by side this time, in erythematic steps. My ears and nose start to scream in pain sharply but I refuse to acknowledge it. My feet ache and I start to wonder if this was such a good idea. Every step I take becomes wobbly and I bite my lip hoping Ike hasn't noticed. I don't want to seem weak in front of him. I peer from underneath his cape which I have turned into a makeshift robe and hood. His cheeks are still painted a pinkish red, but every step he takes is firm and strong compared to my frail ones. He glances towards me, noticing I am watching. Then my vision starts to blur.

I take a few more steps before I come crashing down. My knees dig into the thin layer of snow on the path.

"Princess?" I hear Ike's voice full of urgency and worry.

"I'm fine," I say to reassure him but it doesn't work.

"No you're not. We're going back to the Mansion"

"But how about Roy?" I feel myself being lifted slowly and then my eyes black out, protesting to open again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I finally had enough time to complete both chapters 5 and 6 on the same day. Welll... Enjoy... Review please for any errors...**

"You're lucky Link is asleep."

"It wouldn't matter if he wasn't."

A short laugh filled my ears.

"She's going to be alright?"

"Yes. You brought her here just in time. She's only suffering from a mild hypothermia."

I slowly open my eyes and see a pair of lightning blue eyes staring back at me.

"She's awake?" asks a voice I recognize belongs to Marth.

"Yeah," says Ike, the owner of the pair of eyes that are looking down at me in concern.

"Is she?" asks another voice.

Daisy comes into my view and looks down at me, opposite from Ike. "Can you lift her up a bit, Ike?"

I feel myself being lifted slowly and gently into an upright position. My eyes regain their sight, enough to notice that Ike's arms are around my waist. I try to jump from his grip, but he pulls me back down. Marth, who is sitting in a chair to the side of me, smiles.

"Hey, hold it." Ike's warm breath tickles my ear.

I turn my head across my shoulder to come face to face with Ike. I yelp at the short distance between us. Ike tightens his grip around me and I finally realise that I am sitting in his lap, on a bed.

"W-What's going on?" I ask worriedly.

"Oh good. You can speak. Can you just give me a little cough?" asks Daisy.

I do as I'm told and give out a slight cough. Daisy nods happily then disappears off away behind some white clinical curtains. It's only then when it occurs to me where I am but I ask anyway to be sure.

"Where am I?" I sound like a little lost child.

"You're in hospital," answers Marth.

I don't get to respond as Daisy come bustling in with a bar of chocolate. "Here," she says, as she hands to Ike. "Give her a little at a time." I feel one of Ike's arms let go of my waist to claim the chocolate from Daisy. "I need to check our other patient." she disappears through the curtains along with Marth who is hot on her heels.

"Who else is here?" I ask Ike curiously.

"Sonic found Roy shivering in the cold just metres from where you collapsed. He had a moderate hypothermia attack," answers Ike, sadly.

I try to remember what happened earlier, but it all seems like a blur.

"It was really fortunate that Sonic was taking a night run or Roy might've-" Ike cuts himself off.

"Where's Peach?" I ask, a little angry.

Ike catches onto my anger. "Don't get so angry quickly. Peach was waiting at the Restaurant when it all happened. Seems Roy took a wrong turn and got lost."

I sigh silently, happy that Peach hadn't faked the date and was actually genuine.

"Anyway," says Ike as he shifts me on his lap so that my back is no longer against his chest instead I sit sideways but still in his lap. "You need to eat this." he lets me support myself and opens the wrapping on the chocolate bar.

When he finishes opening it he breaks a piece and places it in my hand. I take a bite out of it and let it trail down into my throat, warming me.

"That better?" he asks me.

I nod as I continue eating. I feel incredibly hungry.

"How is Roy?"

Ike looks out to the white curtains. "He's fine. Just a little shaken."

"How come you weren't affected?" I ask, mainly curious.

Ike gives a little laugh. "I don't know really. Though Daisy said it affects other people differently."

I take his answer and continue to wolf down the remaining bits of chocolate. "You didn't even have your cape on," I think out loud.

After I finish my chocolate, Daisy comes in with two mugs of hot chocolate and makes us both drink it. "Keep your hold on her, Ike." she says before leaving us alone again.

Ike pulls me closer as I feel myself slip off him a bit. I blush in embarrassment as my head lands to rest on his shoulder. I wonder for a second if he is enjoying this.

"We have to keep close," he says after a final sip of his hot chocolate, "It'll keep us warm."

I nod and my eyes start to feel heavy again but I protest to close them, especially when I am in this position with Ike. Ike edges back and leans his back against the wall. I see him close his eyes for a second and then reopen. Eventually both of us give in to our exhaustion and drift off.

Upon hearing Roy's condition, Peach rushed to the hospital. When she arrived, she thought she was too late as she saw Daisy with a grim look.

"Daisy!" burst out Peach as she ran to her friend, clutching her arms. "Is he ok?"

"Yes. He seems conscious as he reacted a little to Marth."

"Where is he?" asked Peach. Daisy pointed to one of the curtained rooms.

Peach walked up to the curtains slowly and opened them gently. She placed a hand across her mouth as she saw Roy covered with blankets. Marth was beside him, holding his hand. He looked up to Peach and beckoned her to come closer.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said as he made to leave.

Peach went closer to Roy and gripped his hand like Marth had done. She held his hand with a firm but gentle grip at the same time, as though she was the one relying on him instead. Actually she was relying on him, relying on him to open his bright blue eyes again that were so full of life instead of his pale eyelids that were shut and showed no life. She brought her other hand to tighten her grip on his hand and also to radiate her heat to him. A sniff escaped her and she found herself on the verge of tears.

She hated herself as she and Pit had been plotting a trap for Roy. Peach left her room and left a note for Roy saying that she had gone first. Never had she presumed or plotted that he would get lost. A sharp pain of guilt seared through her as she thought of Roy wandering aimlessly and lost, cold and alone, on the way while Pit and she sat in the warmth of the Restaurant, waiting for their victim to fall into their trap. Peach and Pit already had a series of pranks to play on Roy. They both waited patiently, then she felt a sudden worry. Minutes after, Luigi had come up to her and handed her a phone saying it was Marth. Marth told her what happened and she rushed to Roy as fast as she could, leaving Pit confused.

"Roy," she mumbled between a sob.

She gasped as his eyelids flickered for a second before closing again. "Roy?" this time she said it louder, hoping to give him strength.

Roy's mouth opened and he mumbled something but she didn't quite catch it so she neared closer to him.

"It's ok, it's me Peach. I'm here." she felt another tear form and trickle down her cheek. She didn't want to lose him. Not like this. Not without saying sorry.

Roy spoke again but his speech came out slurred. Peach put an arm around him and rested her head lightly on his chest, listening to his slow heart beat. Only then did she realise he was shivering, so she climbed up on bed with him and held him tighter.

"P-P-Peashh?" Roy murmured, through his chattering teeth.

Peach rose her head up to look at him. "I'm here."

Roy made a slight smile but it quickly disappeared. "D-d-don't g-g-go p-pleashhe... I n-n-need you."

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry. I'll stay with you until you're better." Carefully, she pushed herself up and softly placed her lips on his.

"Hey! Get up you two!" whispers a voice urgently.

I feel myself shaken slightly but my eyes remain shut and my body refuses to budge.

"Quick! He's coming! Link's coming."

My eyes snap open at his words and I jump out of Ike's grasp down onto the ground. Ike looks as though he was awake ages ago. I straightened the creases in my skirt as Ike lifts himself from the bed and onto the floor opposite me. My hands work at their own accordance as they fix every part of my dress, hair and face.

"Quic-" Marth's head pokes from between the opening of the curtains. He looks worried first then he changes into a sly smile that immediately dislike.

"What?" I ask upon seeing his expression.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I could just bite Marth's head off right now for his words.

Marth grunts a little a flaps his arms when he is suddenly pushed through the curtains. Link appears behind him looking really sweaty and tired.

He doubles over and takes a second to catch his breath before rushing to me and grabbing my hands in his. His eyes start to inspect me as though looking for any visible injuries.

"Are you ok? I came here as soon as I heard." he takes a deep breath, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I had to learn about all this from Sonic! What's up with that?"

I look away from his eyes, ashamed with myself.

"She was unconscious so how was he supposed to tell you?" comments Ike from behind me.

Link's eyes snap to Ike and a look of irritation paints his features. His eyes look back to me. "How come he known's?"

"Now, now, Link-" begins Marth.

"Stay outta this!"

Marth backs down and shuffles away.

Ike crosses his arms and glares back at Link. "I know 'cause I was the one who was with her when she collapsed."

Link doesn't seem to like this and snaps back at Ike. "What were you doing outside alone with Zelda?"

"Walking," says Ike with a shrug.

"And?" pushes on Link.

"And nothing!" Ike snaps back.

Link takes a few seconds to think this over. I know he is suspicious and I actually hate that he is. I'm fed up with having an over protective guardian.

"What were you doing, Zelda?" Link questions again but this time at me solely.

I bite my bottom lip. It would be so better if I told him the truth but something is keeping me from saying it. Maybe it's the embarrassment of sleeping with Ike last night that has totally jumbled my thoughts.

"We were following Roy," I say finally, relying on the truth.

"Yeah they were," interjects Marth slowly and cautiously. When Link doesn't blow his top again he continues, "Roy went out alone to the Mario Bros Restaurant and got lost on the way. Zelda and Ike were worried so they went looking for him then Zelda couldn't take the cold like Roy and both collapsed. We think Roy collapsed earlier as his hypothermia was more severe. Sonic found him and brought him here, seconds later Ike burst in with an unconscious Zelda who was suffering from the same thing, but only milder."

"Thank you, Marth," I whisper under my breath.

"So that's it?" asks Link shyly as he begins to rub the back of his head, like he normally does.

"Yes. That's it." I answer back.

"Oh... How is Roy?" I'm glad Link has chosen to drop the subject.

"I don't know, but the last time I checked he looked a bit better," says Marth.

All three of us follow Marth to Roy's area. Upon arrival, Marth slowly opens the curtain then yanks it closed again with a hesitated step back.

"What?" I ask him, confused with his reaction. Unless... No I can't think like that... Roy is strong, he can't...can he? No...

Ike take over and steps forward to open the curtain but Marth grabs his wrist, restraining him.

"No!" he hisses.

Ike stares back at Marth with an expression similar to mine earlier.

"What's going on?" Link nears the curtain and swiftly pulls it open before Marth can react.

I see Link freeze as to Ike. Marth takes a deep sigh and makes a face palm.

"What's goin-" I stop myself when I see the reason. Peach...and Roy together?

"Peach and Roy together?" blurts out Link rather loudly which causes the sweet couple who were in a similar position as to me and Ike to suddenly jolt up.

I almost want to laugh out loud at the sight of the now crimson Peach. She leaps off the bed and straightens her dress and places her discarded crown back on her head.

"What do you-" she counts us,"-four want?"

I feel the corners of my mouth tug up into a grin. She looks so flustered. I'm so glad Link didn't walk on me and Ike or else I'd probably be even worse than how Peach is handling this now.

"Hey!" yells Roy with a slight croaky voice. He grabs a pillow and sends it flying at Marth's face. A muffled scream comes from underneath the pillow.

Seeing this sends Link and me bursting into a fits of uncontrollable laughter. I recover myself enough to see Ike roll his eyes at us.

"Hey!" yells Marth, equally angry at Roy when he pulls the pillow from his face. He holds the pillow for a second though wondering who to throw it at-Roy or Link? Finally he settles for Link.

"Zeldy!" Peach screams at me for laughing so hard.

"S-sorry," I apologise as I wipe a tear from my eye. A few more giggles escape my lips.

Link continues to laugh though even when he has removed the pillow from his face. Marth is still fuming and looks like he is in a dispute with himself of who he should attack first. Ike on the other hand seems completely lost on what to do in this situation.

Roy swings his feet over the bed and pushes himself down before trying to stand up. He wobbles a bit but regains his balance and walks up to Link and takes the pillow off him. He eyes everyone in the room and sends the pillow randomly at Ike.

This time Link and I are not the only ones laughing, Roy and Marth join in too. Peach, however, is still blushing furiously and makes a humph sound at our child like ways.

"Lighten up will ya'," comments Roy to Ike. "Haha- ooohfffff!"

Our laughter grows louder but stops when Daisy steps in to tell us to shut up.

"Master Hand has called all Smashers for a meeting," she says to us with an irritated look and a series of tapping of her foot.

"What for?" asks Link.

Daisy moves over to Roy and directs him back to the bed to sit down. "It's about the results of your battles."

"But we already know them," point out Link, confused like the rest of us.

"Is it the tournament?" asks Marth.

Daisy nods as she is too busy to answer. She checks Roy for any vital signs and then turns back to us. "I think so."

Immediately at her words we bustle out, unable to hold our excitement. Finally! I think to myself...

**Ok guys end of chapter 6, it's a little shorter than my others so sorry but the next bit I'm gonna write is a tad long so I thought it better to place it in another chapter. Finally the tournaments going to start so expect a lot of fighting and of course romance... Haha happy Ellie? Remember review please O=)**


End file.
